The Unexpected
by Shadowblood13
Summary: What if you weren't what you expected to be? A Magical Portal, leads to the other world where there are 2 beautiful girls, trapped and desperate for help. It's up to Bill and Tom to find the power within and save the day. TH fanfic. Story's awesome!
1. Prologue

**This is the first ever spectacular collaboration of Shadowblood13 (me) and my awesome partner in nonsense, TokioUndead483! We'll rock your freakin socks off! :) **

The Unexpected - Prologue

Screams from the crowd rang out, even as the four young men had left the stage. The youngest of the band, Bill, smiled widely as he listened to the shouts of their fans. Georg and Gustav had run off somewhere, looking for the stache of booze. So only Tom was left…and only he noticed the strange glowing light behing the folds of curtains.

He looked on curiously, the light danced with tinges of blue…almost like sparks. Of course, being unsure, Tom called to his twin, a little freaked out.

'Bill, what the hell is that?' he whispered, grabbing Bill's arm.

'Mein gott…should we go check it out?' he said, looking to Tom.

'Yeah…' Tom said shakily, not wanting to look like a coward in front of his younger brother.

They stepped closer, bit by bit, to the light, half expecting something to jump out at them with claws and fangs like a creepy Halloween jack in a box. Finally, standing before the curtains, Bill reached out a hand and pulled the curtain aside… They held their breath at what looked like an electric blue, black hole. Shades of blue swam in spirals, dizzying them.

'Don't touch it!' Tom said, grabbing Bill's arm.

But before he could do anything about it, bony, brittle arms reached out, grabbing them. Frozen in fear, they couldn't make a sound, even as they tried to fight, the thin, spindly hands pulled them further and further into the sparking hole. Reaching his hand out for one last try, Bill tried to grab the edge of the hole. It closed before his fingers caught hold and he was forced to give up. Tom stared on, scared and confused just as Bill was….


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter was written by TokioUndead483! A round of applause for her awesomeness! :)**

The Unexpected- Chapter One..

**Tom's POV.**

A town came up into my blurred sight, as we hurled through the air. The streets were black, encrypted with silver lettering. I landed hard on the street, soon enough I felt another body pressing down on me.

"Bill, get off of me!" Bill slowly rose. He hauled me up, and held on to my arm tight. I looked around the unfamiliar place. Creatures hid in the dark, slowly consuming the crawling roaches around them. I spun around, seeing sparks flying up in the air. Bill's grip on my arm tightened, his nails digging into my skin now becoming a searing pain.

"Tom, where exactly are we?" He whispered. I turned to him and shrugged.

"Where ever we are, it's not going to lead us back where we were before." I carefully looked at the writings.

"And the signs aren't going be a big help. They look so ancient. Like Greek writing or something." Bill stepped up next to me and stared as hard as I was.

"Yep your right." He looked around, soon enough his head pointed towards the sky.

"Look." Bill said pointing towards something. I followed his gaze, towards a Big castle.

"Some one has the sweet life." I put on hand behind head and let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't we start walking and see where we're headed." I suggested. Bill nodded and pushed me a little ahead.

"Your idea Big Bro." I rolled my eyes and walked up the road. The sparks we saw earlier, were now visible. We saw two men ahead flicking their hands towards the sky. It looked like a signal. The shower of sparks, formed into a letter. I tried to read it but it wasn't clear. They looked at us and snarled. I stepped back a little.

"Ow! Can't you see!" I spun around and placed one hand over Bill's loud mouth. He licked my hand, immediately causing me to pull my hand away in disgust.

"Bill you archloch!" I shouted. The men kept staring at us, like if we didn't matter. A car drove right past us, and came to a halt. The men smiled and snapped their fingers. Two girls appeared in their arms. They limped in their arms, no sound nor movement.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Bill's voice sounding panicky.

"Um DUH! There might be dead girls in those men's arms." Bill nodded, and cupped his mouth.

"YO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH THE GIRLS!" I smacked my forehead. The men placed the girls into the car, and turned back to us.

"Does it matter to ya'?" They asked rudely.

"Not really, but what are you going to do with them?" Bill asked again. I stood there quiet, and let Bill do all the talking.

"Nothing, they won't heal from." The short man said. I raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"I suggest you hand them over." I said taking a risk. Bill poked me from behind. I ignored him and waited for a reply. The two men smiled.

"No." The short one clapped, soon I was hurled in the air and thrown back. I landed on back, pain shot up my back. I turned over and looked at Bill who's eyes were widened. He ran over and helped me up.

"You okay?" I nodded slowly, and looked towards the two wizards who now were gone, along with the car.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh Yeah! I'm loving this collaboration! :)**

The Unexpected – Chapter 2 …

**Bill's POV**

'What do we do now?' I asked Tom while he brushed some leaves off his shirt.

'I don't know. What the hell were they doing with those girls?' Tom said, pissed off.

Tom hates guys who beat up girls. I do too but I don't really see a way to help them now. I wish I could but we had other problems. Like not knowing where we were. I wasn't even sure if we were on the same planet.

'Um… hey there's a door over there. Maybe we should ask them for help.' Tom said, pointing to what looked like a huge wooden door, shadowed by the thick canopy of trees.

So, we started walking towards it, the ground was littered in leaves of brown, yellow and red and the trees were…well green but there was something off about this place. It's not a bad kind of off…I think. We were still walking but the door was gone, probably hidden by all this greenery. I walked further and further, my fingers catching onto anything I could reach, trees, bushes…, half afraid the doors here could disappear at will. I hadn't realized Tom was calling me until he stopped about 20 feet behind me and…

'Bill Kaulitz! You walked right past the door!' he screamed.

I spun around and ran to him. To our right, I could see the door was attached to this really huge grey building. A castle. The giant main door had been lifted, revealing a moat.

'Are we supposed to swim?' Tom asked, looking into the water.

'I don't think that's a good idea, there might be something creepy in there, guarding the castle.' I said, pulling Tom as I backed off as something with a very large fin glided through the water.

'Um… okay, how do we get help?' Tom asked.

As soon as he said it, the giant door fell to the other side of the moat where we were. The ground shook as it impacted. I looked at Tom as he looked back, giving me a small nod. We stepped up onto the door, walking slowly to the castle. We stepped onto the grey stones and the door slammed shut behind us.

'Oh shit…this is like a freaking horror movie.' I said, as we froze in our tracks, scared if our movements would attract more evil wizard dudes.

'We're not going to die…shut up!' Tom whispered, pulling me as we crept along the sides.

'And get your nails outta my arm!' he hissed in pain.

I pulled my arm back with a muttered sorry. It felt like we were walking in circles until a voice came from behind us. We spun around, taking several steps back.

'I been expecting you. Come with me.' The voice said but there was no one there.

'We can't follow you if we can't see you.' I said, staring at the spot where the voice came from.

'Very well…I can tell you all that you need to know. But…you must come with me. It's too open here.' The woman said, materializing in front of us.

We nodded and followed her through doors and passageways till we arrived at another door. She pulled out a key from her floaty greenish robes and opened it, ushering us inside.

We stood in place as she stood before us, staring. She floated just above the ground, her robes gliding along behind her. Her face seemed a little strange too but her eyes were the giveaway. Blue with a starburst of yellow, they couldn't possibly be human. Maybe I'm a little superstitious but even Tom can't deny what was going on here.

'You said you'd answer our questions.' Tom said, pulling himself to his full height…which was only about as tall as me. We stood only a couple of inches taller than the…person…standing in front of us.

'No need to feel threatened. Come have a seat.' She said, eyes wide in surprise.

We shuffled over to the only two chairs in the room. She circled us, studying our expressions.

'What would you like to know first?' she asked, stopping in front of us with a smile.

'Where are we?' Tom blurted.

'The Other World.' She said, seemingly amused.

'Where's that?' I said.

'A different dimension.' She smiled. 'You want to know why you're here and what happened between the wizards and the princesses, right? She added. 'Why _you_ lost that fight you picked with them?' She said, pointing at Tom.

'You should not have done that.' She said, frowning.

'I had to try to help them.' Tom said, defending himself.

'The time will come for you and your twin. Yes, I know about that. I am your guide, the tree spirit. I will explain all.' She said, smiling at our openmouthed expressions.

'Those young girls are indeed princesses. But they are also more. Their magic is tied to the land and its people. Cut off their magic and the people's magic is gone as well. Without magic, they will not survive. The wizard's magic is of a different kind, separated from ours so they will not perish. They wish to create a world where only they rule.' She said, disdainfully.

'Luckily, our princesses are immortal but the wizards found a loophole. They can only die during a total eclipse of the sun, which happens in a week. That's what the wizards plan to do. The people cannot fight them. Their magic is too strong, only one type of magic can hurt them. Rare and unique, it is only found on earth.' She said.

'Earth doesn't have magic!' I said.

'Yes it does, you and your brother's magic…twin magic.' She said.

'Twin magic?' Tom said, confused.

'We have never done magic! We don't have any!' I said, exasperated.

'You haven't learnt to use it. But you will…' the tree spirit said.

'What if we don't want to?' Tom said, defiantly.

'Then the princesses and everyone else dies.' She said firmly.

'We'll do it!' I blurted out, staring at her.

'Thank you, now you must rest, when the sun rises…we will start your training.' She said, smiling victoriously.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by my awesome partner, TokioUndead483! :) All compliments go solely to her! XD **

The Unexpected- Chapter 3

**Tom's POV.**

"Here are your rooms." She said pointing to a glass door. I peeked through.

"This doesn't give much privacy." I craned my neck towards her.

"Oh yes it does." She pushed him out the way and opened the doors. Bill and I followed obediently. She pointed towards black curtains.

"See, if you pull them you-"

"I get it." I said to stop all the talking. I needed rest. This was too much to take in.

"Very well then. Hope to see you out on the training field first thing in the morning. Oh and open those cabinets you'll find what you're going to have to wear." She walked out the doors, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Bill and I tilted our heads. I shook my head and jumped onto the soft bed. I buried my face into the pillow and shut my eyes slowly..

_x The next morning.._

I felt a pillow thrown at my head, non to gently. My head popped up and I looked around. I saw black tights, I assumed it was a girl till my head slowly rose. I jumped back a little, causing my self to fall off the bed.

"Bill, what the hell are you wearing!" I stared him, head to toe. He used his hands to cover his body.

"This is what found in the cabinets.. Now get up! We have some training to do." He walked away, I sat there shaking my head.

"Only if hadn't been interested in that portal." I walked over to the cabinet and took out the tights and tee. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes provided. It felt roomy, I looked down at myself. I looked really ridiculous.

"Now where's that training field." I made why towards the doors, I slowly reached my hand towards the doors knob, till I was transported. I landed on my ass pretty hard. I rolled over and looked up at the spirit. I quickly rose and stood straight.

"Took you long enough." She walked away. I looked towards the other side of the field. Bill stood there jumping around. Not pretty when he's in tights. I looked at the training field. It was nothing but grass.

"BOYS!" Her voice echoed through the emptiness.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR TRAINING!" I bit my lip boringly.

"Today's lesson, is basic. Learning how to move the other opponent."

"Like in the air and stuff?" Bill cut in. She nodded. She walked over to Bill first. I curiously watched. He smiled excitedly. With a flick of his hand, I was in the air and thrown back.. Again. This time I felt no pain. I stood up straight, with anger spread across my face.

"How did he do that?"

"Breath, Tom. Slowly in and out. Feel the power, raise your hand and push the opponent." I breathed in and out slowly. I lifted my hand and flicked it towards Bill. He as thrown high in the air. I smiled deviously.

"Payback." He was thrown back far, out of sight. The spirit looked towards me with wide eyes.

"Unbelievable." I stared at her confusingly.

"What are you on about?" She smiled hugely.

"Nothing, just that it was a great move." She continued to smile. I looked at her then angry Bill, who was covered in leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ayesha's POV.**

My eye's fluttered open. I coughed a little from the dust that surrounded me. I shot up, looking around. My sister Catharine. She was still asleep, one hand under her head. I stood up slowly, dragging my lengthy gown a long with me. I saw a window coming up in my sight. I was to weak to run towards it. It took a while to get to it. I looked out, this was not my usual view. I poked my head out more. This wasn't our castle. Where am I?


	5. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie! Just 1 thing, if you flame me, you're in deep shit! **

The Unexpected – Chapter 4

**Bill's POV**

I can't believe he just pushed me like that! How come he did it so well the first time? He didn't even want to wake up in the morning. It's so unfair. I can see that smirk on his damn face, like he's showing off like he always does. It's always, I'm elder, I'm hotter, I get more girls…this has got to be my thing…

I stood up and steadied myself, listening to the tree spirit compliment him. I raised both hands towards Tom, eyes closed and tried to imagine my magic, flowing through me to my hands. I could feel the power as it coursed through my veins, leaving a tingly feeling behind as it was directed to my hands.

I could feel the pressure building up. The heat was making my hands warmer and warmer until I opened my eyes to take a look. Greenish amber sparks were moving like electricity around my hands. This was the first time our magic has been visible…

'That's it, Bill…keep building it up, store it in your hands for as long as possible.' The spirit said as Tom watched, eyes wide with interest and amazement.

'It's getting really hot…' I said, enduring the warmth that had now turned into a burning pain.

'Hold it till you can't hold it anymore…and RELEASE!' she shouted.

I let go of the power in my hands. It shot out and hit Tom directly in the chest. Tom held his hands out, it seemed to have blocked a little of my magic but it caught him too hard and sent him flying backwards into a tree. He hit the tree with a loud thud and stumbled, trying to regain balance. He glared at me angrily.

'Okay! Nice display of magic build up, Bill…very good Tom! You almost managed to defend yoursel…HEY! Stop!' she shouted as Tom tried to hit me back.

I flew up in the air and landed on my back painfully, I jumped back up and threw my magic out, we fought for awhile, defend and attack but no one won. My magic was his magic and we were equally matched.

'ENOUGH!' the spirit screamed.

We stopped fighting for awhile to look at her. She took this advantage and stretching out her arms, vines came to hold us still so we couldn't fight.

'NEVER forget who is the enemy! DO NOT fight each other! It's a waste of time which we don't have! Now unless you don't care about the lives of innocents, go ahead and fight like idiots! The millions of innocents that will die WILL be because you two can't get along!' she yelled.

'Sorry…' we muttered as she told the vines to release us.

'Go. Rest and eat. We will try this again later if you two can behave.' She said, walking away.

**Catharine's POV**

I groaned, holding my head as I got up from what seemed like a thousand year sleep. I sat up but kept my eyes closed, waiting for the nauseous feeling to go away. The floor was damp, cold and rough. Not at all like our castle. I opened my eyes slowly, to take a peek. Taking a chance, I called out.

'Ayesha? Where are you?' I whispered.

'Here.' She whispered back, rushing over to me.

'Where are we?' I asked looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

'I don't know, I just woke up here. I can't remember what happened.' She said, a slight amount of panic in her tone.

'It's alright, Ayesha. We'll stick together. We'll get out of this.' I said.

Our heads spun as the door crashed open, revealing a couple of heavy set wizards, smirking and snickering evilly. Our eyes widened, not in fear but in rage.

'Wizards!' Ayesha shrieked, angrily.

'Release us!' I commanded in the most threatening voice I could muster.

'Too bad! We're in charge now!' One of them said, shoving me. I stumbled before managing to catch myself.

'Catharine!' Ayesha yelled in alarm. She twirled back to the wizard guard and raised her hand, releasing a Heat Spell that left a scorched patch on his shoulder where the skin had gone and she made the flesh boil ferociously.

He got up after a bit, catching hold of my sister before she could manage another spell. I raised my hand, releasing some magic of my own. The wizard who apprehended my sister clutched his arm in pain as his own flesh turned against him fiercely. Ayesha escaped from his grasp but another wizard had trapped me. I trashed around in his grip. Ayesha stepped to me until the wizard I attacked, caught her again.

They forced us out of the dark room and along a dreary corridor. Ayesha and I fought furiously in their grip as they lead us to a room with nothing but three chairs in it. And in those chairs, were seated three haggard wizards. We scowled at The Ministration. The only and most powerful rebellion against our ruling.

'Release us, wizard!' we snarled, glaring at them

'I don't think so…we have much more important matters to handle with you…' the wizard in the center throne grinned, curling his lips in anticipation of our obviously impending torture…


	6. Chapter 5

_**All credit to TokioUndead483! :D**_

_**Unexpected- Chapter 5**_

**Tom's POV.**

Bill and I headed up the tiny stairs up ahead, towards the dining room. We sat down on the opposite side of eachother. A man, all in black laid out the food infront of the twins. I watched as Bill lifted the lid off of his food. Bill smelt it.

"Is it vegi?" I shrugged, and lifted my lid up. It smelt, sweet with a hint of spice. I grabbed a fork and shoved the food into my mouth. God, it was good. The taste was unsual but once you swallow it, the sweetness follows through. Bill stared at me and tried the food.

"Mm, not bad." He went for another bite. I plainly stared at him, while he ate. I stood up and walked around the castle. The hall ahead, had a large frame up of two girls. Smiling, but lost at the same time. I walked closer to the picture and stared up at it. There were two beautiful girls, black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"They must be the princesses." I looked down at the caption. _Ayesha and Catherine, two most loyal princesses. _I smiled at my correct self. I spun on my heal towards the room next to it. It was a ballroom. Filled with beautiful sparkling lights, a grand floor, decorations everywhere. Then in a far corner was blood. I walked closer to it, and bent down. The blood was dried up.

"Great job." I jumped alittle. The spirit stood there, smiling.

"What do you mean..?"

"You found blood."

"How is that 'Great'?" She grabbed me by the ear.

"You werent suppose to be in here." She hissed.

"Ow. Ow! Lady off of me!" She let go of my ear and threw me out the room. The doors behind me slammed shut. I rubbed my ear slowly.

"That wasn't very- ahh!" I was transported back onto the triaining field. Bill was twirling around, while I watched the dark clouds pass us above.

"UGH! NOW WHAT!" I shouted.

"How will you save the girls if you can't fight?" She said sweetly. I was way too tired and hurt to do anything today.

"Can we start tomorrow.. again."

"As you wish." I let out sigh of relief. She dissapeared, leaving a puff of smoke behind. I walked up to Bill.

"I know what the princesses look like." His face lit up.

"Really? How do they look like!"

"Really pretty.." I smiled. Bill raised an eyebrow…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ayesha's POV.**

"What do you want from us!" I shouted, while struggling. The ministration stood up at once. They wizards that held me and my sister, backed off.

"It's not what we want, it's what we're going to do." I looked at my sister in confusion, then let my eyes rest back on the ministration. Ayesha walked up to the one in the middle, who was the tallest and also know as the leader. She stood face to face with him.

"Ayesha be careful." Catherine warned. I ignored her and waited for my response.

"On the night of the eclipse is when you shall find out little one." Ayesha stepped on his toe, sending the man down.

"AYESHA!" Catherine shouted. "Couldn't you hold back your anger just this once!" I stood back to back with my sister. The wizards, crowded around us.

"No, he was really pissing me off."

"So!" Catherine shook her head and looked at the mob of wizards. Ayesha chanted some words, the mob around them flew around. Ayesha chanted faster, air shot out some sparks. Ayesha said her last chant, the wizards flew back. Their skin sizzling.

"That won't help." Catherine said pointing to the non affected wizards.

"Shit.." Once again they crowded around us. I threw firebolt right threw the head of a haggard. His head popped off, blood rushing out' creating a pool of blood under my shoes.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna try my best-est to make this chapter totally awesome! :D Hope you like it! Don't forget to read and review!**

**The Unexpected –Chapter 6**

**Catharine's POV**

'ENOUGH!' The three wizards roared.

They threw their hands forward, aiming for Ayesha. I mimicked their gesture, spreading an orange tinged shield around us just as they fired a Disfiguring spell. It bounced off my shield, mutilating one of their own hags.

Switching rapidly, I kept one hand supporting the shield while using the other to help my sister battle the other wizards. We took down the wizards, two at a time till only The Ministration remained.

I combined my powers with Ayesha's, aiming our magic directly into the chest of the leader. A shot of sparking electricity shot out of our palms, joining in the centre before exploding into the wizard.

Smoke clouded our view but we stood ready to attack once more, high on the hopes of defeating and escaping The Ministration. The smoke cleared as a fog would, revealing the wizard…unaffected. Our eyes widened in amazement and our high hopes diminished fairly quickly.

'That's not going to work. You see, we've come across a rather useful Anti-Magic spell. It repels all Realm Magic.' He said, cynically.

He raised his hands, muttering in an ancient tongue. We looked on as darkness descended on us like a black blanket, blinding us as it forced depression into our souls to kill the last of our hopes. The air in our lungs evaporated like a mist. We choked as me and my sister plunged into a deeper black…

**Bill's POV**

'Wow…what happened? Where did you see a picture of the princesses?' I asked, excitedly clueless.

'I wandered off along this corridor and their pictures were just hanging there! They look totally hot!' Tom said, grinning.

'Ooh! I wanna see!' I said.

'Can't. I walked into this ballroom too and there was blood but the spirit caught me by the ear and threw me out.' Tom said sullenly.

'Well, she's gone now. Let's just sneak back there. We could find some clues about the blood too.' I said, secretly trying not to laugh at the fact that he got thrown out by his ear.

'Fine! Let's go before I forget the way there!' Tom said, grabbing me arm as he pulled me into the castle.

I struggled not to lose my footing as he dragged me along the several corridors of the castle. Fighting to keep up, I barely heard him say that we were almost there. We came to a large silver door, encrusted with gems.

This is it!' Tom said, pushing the door open.

We burst into the door and…it definitely wasn't a ballroom. It looked more like a bedroom. We walked into the room carefully, looking around. There were two four poster beds, draped with lace. I walked to one of the bedside stands and picked up a picture of two beautiful girls, clad in grand ballroom dresses, standing next to each other.

'Which one is which?' I asked Tom, not taking my eyes off the picture.

'That one's Ayesha and the other is Catharine.' He said, coming to stand beside me.

What can I say? They were drop dead gorgeous…we explored the room, looking through spell books. I saw a book on the eclipse and whirled around to…see Tom holding out some lingerie.

'Tom!' I said, grabbing the piece from him, blushing.

'Hey look!' he said, pointing to a large window, revealing a sort of garden.

We exchanged a glance and bolted to the window, Tom yanked it opened, letting in a cool breeze. We jumped out through the window, into the most amazing garden ever. Actually, it looked more like a mini forest. There were huge trees of all sorts, circling the garden and pathways, paralleled with all kinds of flowers, ferns and herbs. Tom walked along the dew kissed grass to the edge of a small pool, sporting an angel fountain in the centre.

'Bill, look at this.' He said, kneeling by the water.

I knelt down beside him, sticking my hand in the water, reaching for the glittering mass below the soft currents. My fingers touched metal and I closed my fingers around it, pulling it out from the water. We stared at the tiny gold chain in my hand. It had an oval pendant shaped out of…pearl? Whatever it was, it was glowing like something that chipped off the moon…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Unexpected

**Tom's POV.**

"What do you think it is?" I looked at Bill, dumbly. I thumped the back of his head and continued to examine the object.

"I guess it's a no.. Anyways, it's so SHINY!" I looked at him jumping up and down. I shook my head, and stuffed the necklace like substance in my pocket. My head pointed up to the sky. Dusk began to fall.

"Lets head up to bed." Bill nodded, and I followed. We reached our room, I sat down on my bed. My mind was on the necklace we found. I took it out my pocket and gripped it in my hand tight. I looked behind me at Bill, who was a fast asleep. I slowly got up and walked out our room. Without looking I hit something. I felt it with one hand before looking at it. I turned my face towards the object and jumped back a little.

"Oh it's just a dragon statue." I whispered. I walked down the corridor and confronted with big doors. I looked them up and down. They were engraved in weird language, I placed my hand on the door, it felt cool to the touch.

"Wow, let's see what's behind this master piece." I pushed through the doors, and found myself to be in a library. I looked at the rows of books, all around. My head immediately went to the ceiling. Vines, leaves, flowers were decorated all above. I took one step, the necklace began to vibrate in my pocket. I looked down, I could see the dim glow from my pocket. I took it out, it began to vibrate faster. It flew up in the air just dangling there.

"Do you want me to follow you?" I felt stupid, who talks to a necklace? It moved up and down.

"I guess it's a yes." _Really Tom really? Oh so now I'm talking to myself, ugh just follow the stupid necklace. _I followed it down a empty hall, it flew up and passed through the ceiling. I saw stairs up ahead, and climbed them. The necklace was on top of a book, I walked closer and read the first line.

"A rare necklace known to keep them alive." I raised an eyebrow and and sat down. I flipped through the pages, and pages. The necklace was the _only_ material to save the _girls…_

**Ayesha's POV.**

I slowly awoke, a flash of pain ran through my chest. I let out a brutal cough. I looked around.

"Catharine?" I called, I receive no answer. I called out once again. Nothing. I heard a man laughing brutally.

"Oi, what are you laughin about?" I asked. He laughed harder.

"Where's Cat!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Princess Catharine." He said in a mocking way. "She's takin away, to another cell my deary."

"WHAT? Why.." I said in disbelief. "I swear if anything happens.."

"Shut up, you can't save her.. and you know it." Tears flowed down my face. _Not able to see her? God I hope she's okay.._

**TokioUndead483 - A/n- Sorry I haven't been Updating x] Problems ya' know. But their settled, my grandma's finally used to America.. And yeah I guess ill be okay =]**


	9. Chapter 8

The Unexpected – Chapter 8

**Bill's POV**

I shot up from my bed, eyes wide and covered in cold sweat. I slipped out of bed and began running. I had a dream. I know I did. But as soon as I woke up, I couldn't remember. My feet hit the ground one after the other. My legs moved with speed. My muscles worked to what my mind wanted to do. But I had no idea where I was going. My mind told me where to go, which corridor to turn to and which door to enter.

I ran till I burst into a large room, covered in dust with cobwebs lining the table and bookshelves. I ran, coughing through the dust, to the bookshelves. My hand moved of its own accord and without looking I grabbed a thick but surprisingly light leather cased book. I forced myself to glance at the book, just for a moment. I barely saw it before I turned and started running like before, not knowing where I was going.

I came to another large door and in my rush to get into the room, I stumbled and fell through the doorway, book flying out of my hand. I scrambled up, picking the book of the floor to see Tom facing me, a startled expression on his face.

'What are you doing here?' I asked walking over to my twin.

'The necklace floated and I followed it and I came to this room I found this book about the necklace and you got to come and see!' He blurted out.

He would never admit it but he was a little bit of a nervous babbler…like me. I walked to the table next to him, my own book in hand. The book lay opened, the necklace placed next to the picture of the necklace shown in the book.

I placed my book next to Tom's and started to read the passage below the necklace picture.

'_The material of the chain is a combined mixture of rubies, gold, emeralds, silver and sapphire. Mixed together and formed during the 16__th__ hour of the blue moon, which in fact only occurs every 500 years. The pendant is a very rare gem called moonstone. It is formed from prehistoric amber sap and left to bask and harden in the light of the moon for a millennium which is 100 centuries. The next necklace can only be made in the next 10 millennia when the moonstones coincide with the blue moon.'_

'Wow. That's a really long time.' I said.

'Yeah, it is. And you mind telling me what kind of book you brought in. It looks like it's breathing.' Tom answered, staring at the book.

I rolled my eyes as I flipped through my book. It was a spell and rituals book. A really old one. I stopped dead, my hand in the middle of the book. I lifted my hand and saw the picture of the necklace under the heading 'Life Restoration Spell'. I started to read, Tom looking over my shoulder.

'It restores any life just by clasping it around the person's neck.' I said.

'But it can only be used once.' Tom continued.

'And only if the person doing the spell has magic that's powerful enough.' I said.

'What if we're not powerful enough?' Tom said.

I turned to his worry-stricken eyes. He looked so solemn, afraid we couldn't save the princesses.

'Then we'll just have to get more powerful. Let's go to bed. We have practice tomorrow. And don't forget the necklace. We can't lose it.' I said, carrying the two books out of the room.

That's when the necklace began to scream.

**Catharine's POV**

I jolted from my sleep, pain searing through my arm. I screamed in agony. I tried to get up but my arms and legs were strapped down. I looked around and found the cause of my pain. Three guards were bent over, laughing so hard there was no sound from their throats. The middle one held Kana's Blade.

It was known to be a most cruel torture tool. Unlike an ordinary blade, when sliced through your skin, it made the flesh shriek in agony, like molten metal poured into your wounds. What made it so awful was that in half a minute, the wound would be healed and torture could start all over again.

'We decided since your sister ain't here to back you up, we'd get our payback for your little attack on us.' They said sinisterly as I glared at them.

'Where is my sister?' I said darkly.

'Away.' He chuckled.

'You hurt her and I'll kill you.' I said in rage, fear prickling in me for my sister.

I'd fight them if I could but they'd strapped my arms too tightly. So I decided to be superior and sarcastic while I still could.

'It's not my fault you got your asses kicked. You were too weak.' I said, sneering.

'Soon we'll see who's the weak one.' He said, dragging the blade along my leg.

I tried to hold back the scream…but I couldn't. And they laughed again.

'I stand corrected. You're a coward too. Strapping me down and slicing me up. And I'm a woman too. What kind of a man wouldn't have the guts to face a woman one on one? Oh that's right, you aren't men, real men would release me to fight for myself.' I said.

He stabbed the blade clean through my upper arm and I screamed again.

'We're not stupid. You won't be released and there's no use trying to trick us.' He snarled in rage.

'No, the reason you won't release me is because you know you're too weak to face me even without my sister.' I said.

He took the blade with new rage and sliced it through my shoulder. And so it began, all over again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Unexpected

**Tom's POV:**

"Make it stop!" Bill shouted, while covering his ears.

"How! I just can't make it go away!" I shouted back while covering my own ears. The necklace seamed it was screaming louder and louder. Bill fell to the floor curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from the pain. I fell to my knees. I reached my hand towards the screaming necklace, but immediately I covered my ear again. The pain was lifted, everything was finally quiet. I watched Bill stand up slowly, happiness spreading across his face.

"Let's head back; I'm afraid we might get caught." He said. I simply nodded and followed him to the doors. The doors slammed shut, I ran forward and tried to open them. No luck.

"Scheisse!" I pulled harder and harder, or at least tried to push. I rammed myself into the door; fracturing my shoulder. Bill placed his hand on my dislocated shoulder. His face was tense. I turned around and saw the spirit standing there furious. I jumped a little.

"What are you two doing here?" She shouted. Bill hid behind me and pushed me a little closer to her. I stared up at her. I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

"Well, I-I- found this- this necklace..."

"What necklace?" I pointed to the necklace floating in the air. She walked closer and held it in her hand. The necklace shone brightly, bright enough for me to cover my eyes. The brightness dimed and I stared at her.

"How did you two find this?"

"The garden outside." She clenched the necklace harder.

"The only material to save the girls."

"But, we read that it could only be used once." She nodded slowly.

"But there's a loop hole." Bill and I exchanged glances.

"What type of loop hole exactly?" I asked.

"Both girls can be saved, IF you help them on time." _Help them on time... what does she mean? What if we're a minute late one of the girls die? Why did we end up in this! Stupid colorful curtain.._

"Go get some sleep you two... more training to come tomorrow." The library doors finally unlocked. Bill and I walked back to our rooms. I jumped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bill seemed if he was already asleep, _Wait where's the necklace? Oh right she has it. _

My eyes finally gave in, darkness consumed me..

**Ayesha's POV.**

My eyes went wide. Screams pierced through my ears. What the hell was going on! I looked up at the guard who had a smirk planted on his face. I let out sigh, and the screams came again. Those screams sounded familiar..

"CATHARINE!" I shouted. The guard turned around.

"You're good at guessing." I glared at him.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?" I shouted at my best.

"Nothing she won't recover from." I stood up, running to the cellar bars.

"Please let me out!" He shook his head. My head leaned against the bars, the air around me, getting windy and windier by the second; my hands shaking with anger. The guard stared at me sacredly.

"No, don't you…"

"AHH!" The bars flew forward; taking the guard along with it. It slammed into the wall hard. I walked out and down the hall towards the screams. The screams were painful but I kept running towards the source. I stood in front of a wooden door, I tried opening it; it wouldn't budge. I raised one hand, and unleashed a force of sparks at the knob. The knob fell on the floor sizzling, and burning from the hot sparks. I kicked the door and ran in. I looked at the men then my sister... who was all cut up, a little of her skin on the floor.., surrounded by blood.

"Cat.." She looked up at me, her eyes full of painful tears. My hands shook harder than before.

"How, did she get loose?" One said..

"That guard has no experience I swear..." Another said…

"Someone get her!" Couple wizards ran at me.

I screamed, a force throwing the guards back…


	11. Chapter 10

The Unexpected – Chapter 10

**Bill's POV**

'GET UP, BOYS!' the spirit screamed.

I jolted up, jumping to my feet. Too bad I'm not a morning person and I wasn't really awake anyways. I stumbled and fell flat on my face, groaning against the morning sun.

'It's too early!' Tom moaned, using his pillow to shield his eyes.

'Stop whining and get up! We have a very important lesson today.' The spirit said, storming out of the room.

'Ugh! Fine…' we said, getting dressed grumpily.

'Damn it!' Tom cursed, trying to put on a shirt with one hand.

'I'll do it.' I said, helping him.

We marched out, feeling a little groggy.

'Alright, boys. First off, we'll start with a healing. Tom come here.' She said.

'What? I'm the lab rat?' Tom said, eyes wide.

'Your shoulder is dislocated and you are going to fix it. Now.' She said.

Tom walked toward her, cautiously. She stepped beside him and started going through how healings work. Apparently, it's pretty much imagination and magic.

'Place your hand on your shoulder and visualize your shoulder locking back into place. Will it to be and it will be. Extremely simple.' She stated as she stood back to watch Tom's performance.

Tom placed his hand on his dislocated shoulder and shut his eyes tight. After a few seconds a glow started to spread from his hand to his shoulder and as if by some unseen force, there was a loud crack as Tom's shoulder locked into its original position.

Tom screamed instantly, dropping to his knees in pain. I rushed over to my twin, helping him up.

'You didn't tell me it would hurt!' Tom yelled.

'Well if I told you, would you have done it? And it's expected to hurt, only tree spirits and elemental creatures can make it painless.' She said, cheerily.

'Okay, next matter, exercising!' she said.

'Oh no!' I groaned. I hate working out.

'Yeah!' Tom said.

'It's magical, by the way.' She added, walking to us.

'Yes!' I said.

'No!' Tom countered.

'Enough! Now remember what Bill did on the first practice? He built power in his hands. Today we are working with these.' She said, pointing to a couple of football sized brown balls.

'Make it levitate and build magic in or around it. It's quite high ranking so only when it reaches a high level of magic, will it burst in sparks. Begin.' She said

I held my hands out to the brown ball, making it float easily. I aimed and imagined a thread, a kind of link to make the magic flow easier. I focused and instead of shutting my eyes, I glared at the brown ball.

I gathered my magic, feeling it spark deep inside me like an excited puppy wanting to get out…so I let it out. I saw a huge ball of magic flowing on the line and into the ball. It expanded to twice its size. And so was Tom's.

I looked at my twin and he returned it, grinning.

'Race ya.' He said.

I turned back to my ball and started flowing magic as fast as I could. Soon, I could see the sides stretching unbelievably long. Then as I counted down expectantly…1, 2, 3! Boom! It burst…the same time Tom in a shower's did!

'Rematch!' I said.

'Unfortunately, I only had those two…and you ruined them…in record time. At least we know you two are definitely powerful enough to use the necklace.' She said.

'Now you already know how to use the necklace but there is a chant to it as well. Repeat and memorize.' She said as she began to recite the chant.

'_To save one is to save all,  
By my own magic I make,  
This wish for the better of all,  
So mote it be.'_

And as I looked at Tom, I saw what he saw. Our eyes glowing in the light of our power.

**Catharine's POV**

Ayesha must have heard my screams. She had come crashing through the door and started with the ass kicking. I smiled at my sister's courage and protectiveness for me. The men advanced on her and I struggled against the rope around my wrists and ankles.

'Ayesha!' I called.

She paused to send a blast of sparks, releasing me from my bonds. In that short moment, a guard took advantage and came at her with the blade. Still on the ground, I shot out my hand, knocking the guy flat on his back while scrambling to my feet.

Ayesha took advantage too then, levitating him before slamming him into the wall. I started on the other two guards, knocking them so hard, they passed out. Grabbing the blade from the guard, my sister slashed his torso.

He screamed in absolute agony…

'You shouldn't have tortured my sister.' She said, turning to face me.

My smiled mirrored hers as I saw in her eyes what she saw in mine. Our eyes were glowing with the power of our magic.

'Let's run.' I said, she just nodded and so we did.

We ran out the door of the cell and out to the corridors. We ran as fast as our feet would take us, hopefully to freedom.


	12. Chapter 11

The Unexpected- Chapter 11

**Tom's POV:**

I began to chant the words, but I knew it wouldn't be any use now. My head began to throb, but why? Because of the word, No it couldn't be... I fell to my knees; my head began to throb harder. I could hear Bills voice fading; suddenly I was standing in a white plain. A city came to my view it was bright, warm and comfortable. The town looked familiar... there was the tall castle, wait was this the town I'm already in! I looked around and walked closer, I heard music being played, children running in the streets couples taking a stroll around town. I heard my name being called; I turned around and found myself gazing at a girl. Her curled black hair flowed around her; her tiara sparkled under the sun her smile was perfect.

"Hi." She said.

"Um hey.." I said awkwardly. I looked around, the music stopped playing; all the people that were in the streets were now gone.

"Um, not to be rude who are you?" She giggled.

"Princess Ayesha.." She gave a little curtsey.

"And.. where am I?"

"Where you are now, Tom is your name right?" I nodded slowly, how did she know my name? "Well, this is my country well mine and my sister. Our family ruled over 1,000 years up until we were kidnapped."

"So you two were the girls we saw!" Finally makes sense now.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Me and My sister are now locked in a horrible place I don't ever recognize it, we really need you Tom.." I felt so much like a hero.

"Um, me and my brother are trying our best to train.."

"I know, but that training isn't worth anything." Tears filled her eyes. I ran to her and wiped them; I took her hand and lifted her face to mine.

"What do you mean?"

"I might not live." She sobbed. I pulled her intro my arms; wanting to comfort her even though I don't know her. I wasn't that type of guy but it doesn't hurt to try. I rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Yes you will.." I whispered. "Don't ever think like that." She stopped crying and lifted her head.

"You don't know that…"

"I know I don't but here.." I pointed to her heart. "I do." She hugged me tighter.

"For a not fully realized wizard you have confidence." The hug was nice, I hugged her back. She took my hand lacing it with hers.

"Let me show you my home!" She pulled me down the street to a corner shop.

"I'm not supposed to be here but I love this shop! Chocolate is my favorite candy!" She pulled me into the store, where she grabbed a bar of chocolate. She opened the wrapper and I swore the chocolate moved. She took a bite and handed me the bar. I took a bite of it; surprisingly it was good. She was silly for a princess and boy she ate chocolate like it was a drug. We walked out the store to a deserted festival. She clapped her hands and it was filled with music, dancing people and food. She led me through the crowd of people to a well. We sat down on the ledge of it and looked at the festival.

"Will I ever wake up?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"I believe I'm not in the same state as you, and you're not as powerful enough to get out.."

"WAIT! So I'm stuck here..."

"Most likely yeah..." I'm glad she was enjoying this. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around her…

**Ayesha's POV:**

We ran down the hall of cellars, my head was throbbing. I held my head in my hands and fell down.

"Ayesha!" Catharine called. She took me into her arms; my head fell to her chest; her voice slowing fading.

I was sitting next to a boy, he was beautiful. His eyes shone under the sunlight.

His smile just made everything better. I snuggled closer to him.

"You must miss this place." He said. Who was he, and why was I in his arms? I slowly nodded against his chest.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking; what is your name?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"But you said it a while ago..."

"I did?" He made a face; as if he was remembering something. He murmured something.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me, and smiled.

"Tom. Tom Kaulitz."

"Oh well, I'm…"

"Ayesha, yes I know Princess." I wanted to open my mouth up again but he probably knows me already.

"You've been kidnapped and need our help; do you know where you are?" I shook my head.

"Some castle, dungeon place. I don't quiet realize it… Have you met Arina?" He looked at me dumbly.

"Who?"

"The tree spirit. Her names Arina. After our parents died, she took over. She's been like a mother too us; she did anything to protect us anything till we betrayed her and had to go to that party." My eyes filled with tears. Tom wiped them and shook his head.

"She's trying to help us, in every way she can to save you." He began to fade a little.

"I guess it's time for you to go.." I stood up along with him. He looked at himself.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." I took his hands, I pulled them to my chest. He smiled; I leaned in and pressed my lips against his..

But too soon he faded…


	13. Chapter 12

**Bill's POV**

'Tom!' I yelled, dropping to my knees beside him.

'TOM!' I screamed louder.

My twin wasn't moving. I couldn't see if he was still breathing of if he just fainted. Oh God, what if the magic was too much for him? What if the magic trapped him in some sort of weird coma thingy? Oh god! I can't save the princesses alone! I can't do anything alone! Tom, get up! I need you!

'Bill!' the spirit said firmly, breaking through to me. 'Stop panicking. You're not helping him. Levitate him to your room.'

'What is wrong with him?' I asked worriedly.

'He's not hurt. He's in a strange magical link. A connection. It's magic is familiar. One is Tom's and the other is familiar, very, very familiar. Bring him to the room. He will wake when he's ready.' She said.

I stood up shakily and held a hand out towards Tom. The comforting sense of magic flowed through me and floated Tom in mid air. I took a deep breath and directed my magic to our room.

I closed my eyes and strangely, I felt a rush of something weird and when I opened my eyes, we were in our room with Tom still hanging in the air. All I did was blink. What the hell? Then I got it…

Teleportation. I didn't know I could do that. I bet it'll come in handy sometime. I lowered Tom onto his bed and pulled up a chair beside him. Tom looked peaceful enough, not twitching in pain or tossing and turning like he usually does when he's having a nightmare.

I always knew when he was having a nightmare. Even when we were kids. It was our connection. Since we were born, I knew things about him just like he did about me. When he had nightmares, I'd have this awful feeling in my chest, like a bug was in there, fighting to get out.

It would wake me up and I'd look at Tom turning and making weird noises like he was trying to wake up but he couldn't. I'd wake him up then. He screamed at me the first few times, thinking I was something from his nightmares. But later he got used to it.

When we were 16 he finally told me what his nightmare was about. He dreamed that in this place, ugly haggard people were destroying everything. People screamed like they wanted to die but couldn't.

And there were two pretty girls, dead on the ground…Oh my god! It was a vision! He had all those visions of this place! The two girls were the princesses! I had to tell him.

'Tom?' I whispered. I stretched out my fingers and touched his arm.

Crap! I wrenched it back instantly. The burst of electricity was still shooting throughout my body.

'_Oh god what if they find us?'_

What the hell? I didn't think that! Suddenly, I started to feel scared. My heart jumped, racing in my chest.

'_What's going on? These aren't my feelings. These aren't my thoughts!'_

'Yeah I know, join the club.' I thought back.

'_Huh? Who the hell are you?' _

'That depends who you are.' I thought.

**Catharine's POV**

'Ayesha! No! Get up!' I screamed, falling to my knees.

She wouldn't get up no matter what I did. In the distance, I could hear faint sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder. Shit! I can't fight them all! Not after being cut with that damn blade just minutes before.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted my way out. I dragged my sister to the large closet. It was emptyinside and I lifted my sister in. I ran to the huge wooden doors opposite our hiding place. Using some of my blood from one my wounds that hadn't healed yet, I splashed some on the ground and door to lead them the wrong way. I jumped up beside Ayesha, slamming the door.

I held her tight, making sure she didn't fall out of the closet. I almost let go when a charge of electric sparks shot through my veins, circulating through my entire blood stream. Oh god what if they find us?

'_What the hell? I didn't think that!'_

I felt a moment of confusion and fear at the unknown thought. What's going on? These aren't my feelings. These aren't my thoughts!

'_Yeah I know, join the club.' _

'Huh? Who the hell are you?' I thought, getting more and more confused.

'_That depends who you are.' _The unknown person thought.

Pride swelled in my chest at the answer I received.

'I am Princess Catharine and I order you to tell me who you are and what you are doing in my thoughts.' I answered.

I felt pride come back at me with a responding thought.

'_I am Bill Kaulitz and I don't know what you are doing in my thoughts either. I just know me and my twin are supposed to save you and your sister.' _He said.

Twins? Heroes…for once, I felt hope, relief.

'Can you feel my emotions too? Cause I can feel yours.' I said in my thoughts.

'_Yes I can. Do you know why we can feel each other?'_ He asked, more contrite for talking back to me. Sweet…I smiled to myself.

'Not really. I was holding my sister when I felt a jolt of electricity and just like that, I can feel you.' I said.

'_That's what happened to me too. I touched Tom! Is your sister unconscious?' _he asked, excited.

'Yes! She just fell to the ground and wouldn't wake up.' I said, feeling scared and worried.

'_Don't worry. Tom was like that too. The spirit said he'll wake up when he's ready. Your sister should wake up when he does. I have a feeling they're linked.'_ He said.

'So do I. What Arina says doesn't help me. I'm hiding in a damn closet hoping the wizards don't find me and my sister. I can't even fight them. I'm too weak.' I said, touching one of my slowly closing wounds painfully.

'_Ouch. You're hurt… damn. I wish… Oh?'_ he said confused.

Oh my god! You healed me.' I said, feeling a warmth coating and closing my wounds.

'_Wow really? I guess I can make wishes.'_ He thought.

'Yes, I guess sometimes you can. You know once our siblings wake up, they'll probably dream of each other? Ayesha is blessed with visions.' I said, smiling.

'_Tom is too.'_ He said, I could feel the smile in his voice.

'Will you and Tom really come save us?' I asked, marveling at their courage.

'_Yes. No matter what. I promise you.'_ He said.

Beside me, Ayesha woke with a start. She grabbed me first thing. In my mind I could feel that Tom had woken up too cause Bill was instantly perked up.

'We have heroes, Catharine. They're coming to rescue us.' She said, happiness alighting her features.

'I know. I can feel Bill.' I said.

'And they're hot.' She continued.

'You saw both? That's impossible.'

'No, I saw Tom but hey…they're twins, right.' She said.

I sighed, shaking my head. We're in a life threatening situation and she can still find the time to think about how cute our heroes are…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Unexpected

**Tom's POV:**

I shot up, and looked around. I ran my hand through my forehead.

"Tom, are you okay?" Bill asked worryingly. I nodded slowly. I swung my legs to the side and let my head hang low.

"Dude, I saw her." I said softly. A smile played on my lips.

"Saw who?"

"Saw Princess Ayesha." Arina stared at me shocked, her eyes filled with tears; who knew spirits can cry, or was that... something else… With a spark she disappeared. I stared at the trail of smoke left behind. Bill raised an eyebrow, I always hated the way he raised it that way. He looked back at me; knowing he has a mouthful of questions for me.

"So… what was she like…?" I laughed a little.

"Oh little brother, she was beautiful, very."

"What did you two talk about?" I stood up, shaking a little. I could still feel her body pressed against me, while she cried about death. I clenched my fists tight and began to speak softly.

"She told me she might not survive… The necklace could only save one; one of the two sisters." Bill put a hand on my shoulder; showing one of his reassuring smile.

"We'll find a way to save them both; hopefully." I gave him a smile back.

"What else happened?" He jumped onto my bed. I sat right beside him.

"She kissed me…" Bill looked at me with wide eyes.

"She kissed you." Bill laughed. I looked at him weirdly.

"Is that a problem?"

"Usually you would make the first move."

"So what, I am very attractive; if you haven't noticed." Bills laugh came to a stop abruptly. He looked at me seriously.

"For the last time, TOM I can care less about your looks. We're twins if you haven't noticed Mr. cocky." I gasped a little.

"Well then Bill." We sat there awkwardly.

"So what did you do while I was in my dream world?" I gave him a little shove.

"Okay, right when I tried to touch you; I felt a zap and I was able to talk to Catherine, Ayesha's sister; through our thoughts." I raised an eyebrow_; through thoughts, that must be cool. Wait what if Ayesha awoke. I wonder if I can talk through Bill._ I turned to him with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Touch me…"

"Um, why?"

"I want to talk to Ayesha."

"No, No, NO! It felt weird enough being in someone else's thoughts but my own."

"Oh come on, please Bill!" I hope my begging would work, I barely beg.

"No." He stated. I smacked his head.

"OW!" He slapped my head non to gently. I turned to him with a glare. We stood up at once facing each other.

"So that's how it is little brother." He smiled slyly.

"I suppose it is." He charged at me, sending me off my feet; my back slamming against the wall.

**Ayesha's POV:**

I leaned against the wall.

"Did I mention we kissed?"

"No. Details please." I giggled, and grinned.

"Well, there's nothing to say but it was a goodbye kiss." Catharine leaned back.

"Hey since you can feel Bill, is it possible if I can talk to his brother?"

"Why…?"

"Because I kind of like him."

"Bill?"

"No you idiot Tom!" I hit her shoulder gently.

"Again why, you had a whole moment of talking to him through you own gift." I frowned; she looked at me with annoyance.

"Oh please, don't bother."

"Come on Catherine! Why can't you let me do want I for once!"

"For once? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED US TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU STUPID GIRL!" Those words hurt; she never yelled at me before not even for the most stupid reasons; tears blurred my vision. I could see my sister was mad I wouldn't blame her. If I only had never dragged her to that party, we would be fine and out of danger.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. It was a mistake asking you." I turned away from her, and slowly let my tears flow down my face. Right outside the door I heard murmuring. My head turned to Catherine. She bit her lip slowly. The door opened….

**TokioUndead483- Sorry guys i havent updated lol. I was lazy as heck! And OOH Has anyone heard Hurricanes and Suns? I thought it was Great! Anways Enjoy! P.S. This chapter was written out of pure laziness. Again Sorry lol x]**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bill's POV**

I charged at Tom, sending him slamming against the wall. He landed on one knee and bounced back up, punching me in the gut. I tackled him to the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest. We wrestled on the ground. He was stronger but I was taller.

'Why do you have to make it all about you?' I yelled in his face.

'When did you start being such a princess?' he shouted back.

'I'm not! Everyone sees you like some big star but both of us know you're a complete jerk!' I said louder.

'Better to be a jerk than you! You're just jealous cause Ayesha kissed me!' he screamed at me.

'Why the hell would I be jealous? We know it's not gonna be worth shit with you!' I yelled again.

'Even then you're jealous, cause it's still more than you have!' he yelled.

That one stung, a lot. I paused, a sinking feeling in my chest. It hurt more than all our fights put together. I saw Tom's face lessen a little but he didn't say anything. He would never apologize. He will never admit that he's wrong. No matter how much he hurt me…cause he's just to full of himself to notice.

'Screw you.' I said in a lower tone.

And we started again. I slammed him to the ground and he pushed at me, reversing our places. I elbowed his shoulder, pinning him to the ground again. He twisted himself, throwing me off balance as he put his arm around my neck in a head lock. I threw my arm backwards into his chest, hitting him till he let me go.

We were so into the fight, we didn't notice Arina come back into the room… Until she slapped us both across the face. Both of us stopped, not moving an inch. There was just silence. Then she started yelling.

'Why the hell are you fighting? HOW can you be fighting? Do you know after a connection like the one both of you experienced, they can FEEL EVERYTHING. You're hurting my girls!' she screamed, her eyes shining with angry tears.

Tom and I stayed quiet for a bit, stunned. All those hits I took, no wonder I felt more pain. I feel hers and mine. Just like she feels mine and hers…I felt sick, disgusted with myself for hurting her.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes. I felt like I just beat up a girl instead of my brother. A girl I kinda liked. I looked to Tom, his face wore my expression and I knew he felt the same. But I just couldn't get over what he said.

'Don't fight over these mundane things! It's completely unnecessary!' she said, furious.

'He…!' Tom started to say but she cut him off.

'I know. You don't need Bill's touch. Your own gift is through visions. When you dream, you'll dream of her. It's simple and easy. Now stop fighting or I'll put you both in straightjackets.' She said, striding out of the room.

I shook Tom off, going over to sit on the bed. I couldn't get what he said outta my head. It was like a really bad song, playing over and over again perfectly designed to torture me. I knew he knew what I was feeling.

I covered my ears with a pillow trying to drown the sound but it seemed to trap it inside my head, where it echoed and echoed…

'_You know I'm here if you wanna talk, but I think you need to talk to your twin…' _Catharine said, her thoughts piercing through to me.

'_Thank you. I'm sorry for the pain. I didn't know.'_ I said, regretting the fight even more now.

'_Hey, it's okay, fights happen. Hope you feel better.' _She said kindly.

'Bill?' Tom said, calling me softly.

He sat down by the bed, next to me. Waiting, he put his arm on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

'Bill, please talk to me.' He said.

'What?' I asked, pushing the pillow away from me. I looked up at him, his expression sad, mirroring mine.

'You know I didn't mean it.' He said, looking me in the eyes.

'How would I know? I don't have anything.' I said, leaning back onto the covers.

I wanted to drain away, I didn't wanna feel anything. I just wanted to be empty. To not feel anything, like an empty Bill-shell.

'You know that's not true. I'm sorry I said it. I'd take it back if I could. I only said it cause I was pissed and being stupid. Truth is, I'm the jealous one.' That last part he said, caught my attention, I sat up, looking him in the eyes.

'What do you have to jealous of?' I asked.

'You might not have as many relationships as me but at least yours meant something. I want that… but the right girl hasn't come along yet and I'm such a jerk that I didn't wait for her. But I think Ayesha might be that girl.' He said, a small smile lightening his face.

I've never seen that smile before, like he was hoping so bad that it would come true. I couldn't be mad when my twin was about to meet someone that he actually felt something for. Something big.

'So shouldn't you talking to her right now?' I asked, grinning at him.

He grinned back and hugged me. I froze. Fear took hold of me. But it wasn't mine. Tom picked up on it soon.

'Bill? What's wrong?' he asked seriously.

'Catharine.' I said. Now the fear was mine too.

**Catharine's POV**

'Ah crap.' I said, biting my lip.

I held my arms out, Ayesha did the same, tears running down her face. The look on her face was so sad, it made me feel bad for saying what I said. I hadn't meant it. And now I'm the one that got us caught.

The doors opened and with the first crack of light, we shot whatever was out there with both our magic. We stepped out, Ayesha first. I followed her but almost jumped back. I had stepped on one of the six guards we shot down. There was no way around it. I walked across them like a child stepping on stones to cross a river.

Further away, there was the sound of footsteps. Footfalls actually, faint but getting louder every second we stood here.

'Run.' Ayesha said.

We started running. All of a sudden, Ayesha fell to the ground in pain. I rushed to her, falling from a pain in my chest. What the hell? It was Bill's pain. Shit, they were fighting, Ayesha stayed on the ground gasping as Tom got hit somewhere in our castle.

I helped her up, ignoring the pain, she winced standing, we ran again. It took the two of us to open the doors. We paused catching our breath, the pain stopped but lingered. And once again I felt Bill's pain.

And not of the physical kind. Tom must have said something. I could imagine Bill, wanting to disappear, be empty. So painful. It made me want to hold him and make him feel better. I tried to send him some comfort through my thoughts.

'_You know I'm here if you wanna talk, but I think you need to talk to your twin…' _I said.

'_Thank you. I'm sorry for the pain. I didn't know.'_ He said and I could feel all his regret. How sorry he was for hurting me. It was really sweet.

'_Hey, it's okay, fights happen. Hope you feel better.' _I said.

'Over there!' A burly voice shouted behind us, followed by the shouts of more guards.

We tried harder, running faster and…smack. I fell on my back, bumping into…an entire line of guards. Ayesha was next to me, looking on in fear. We were about to get caught again. And god knows what they'll do to us next. Now…I felt her fear. A wave of it drowning me, especially for Ayesha.

We were still hurt. Too hurt to fight. We were screwed. I could feel worry, followed by my own. Bill knew and chances are, Tom knew too. But they couldn't do anything either. The guards grabbed us, pulling us to our feet, hard. Bill's worry spiked. So did his anger, I don't think he likes guys who hit girls.

They marched us in front of them, we had no way to escape. We came to a door and they threw it open. Then they threw us in. We skidded on the rough floor, crashing into the wall. I crawled to my sister. She had her eyes closed.

'_Catharine! Are you guys okay?'_ Bill asked, in full panic mode.

'_Ayesha! I don't know.'_ I replied.

I held my sister, pulling her onto my lap. She didn't wake up.

'Ayesha, sis, I'm so sorry about what I said. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I got us caught. I'm so sorry for everything. Please wake up.' I pleaded, my eyes tearing up.

'Hi sis. I'm sorry too.' She said, smiling as she blinked her eyes open.

'_Thank god.' _Bill echoed as I sighed in relief.

'Tell Tom I'm okay?' Ayesha asked, smiling.

'He knows.' I said, smiling back.

'You know I think I really like him.' Ayesha said.

'Yeah? I think I like Bill too.' I said.

And despite being sore, getting caught and being kidnapped once again, we laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Tom's POV:**

"Bill what's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"Catherine." He replied. His face had fear planted all over. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"They've been captured again! Oh god, once we know everything there is to know about combat, I'm going to shred those evil ugly monsters!"

"Wizards, Bill." I corrected him.

"Whatever!" He snapped. I shook my head; a wave of pain ran through my chest. I sucked in a horrible breath. Bill ran to me, and laid me back against the back panel of the bed.

"Tom! Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"She's in pain..." Bill raised an eyebrow. "I meant, I felt her being thrown… just like you felt Catharine."

"Oh, is she okay now?" I nodded.

We hadn't noticed Arina standing there in the same spot she had slapped us. Her face was wet; she quickly wiped her tears and walked out.

"Should I talk to her?" Bill asked me, all I did was shrug.

"You don't even know where her room is…" Bill smiled.

"I do now."

"Oh yeah she told you." He began to follow but I grabbed him.

"Dude, where is her room?"

"Catherine said something about a portal; where it leads you down to a cold part of the castle." I laughed hysterically.

"Good luck, bring a coat!" I laughed harder.

"You need help Tom, seriously."

"While you go, I'm going to dream."

"Ha, about sex?" I thumped his head.

"Shut up! No about Ayesha."

"Oh, I'll be going now."

"Yeah, bye." I watched him leave; I slowly leaned back and let my eyes fall shut.

Just like that, I was in a forest; there was nothing much to describe, just that it was surrounded by tree's, a stream, and couple rocks that looked comfortable to sit on. I sat on one of the oversized rocks, and called out to Ayesha. I waited a couple seconds before I saw her. She rubbed her wrists, and ran towards me. I had my arms wide open to give her a warm hug.

"Hey."

"Tom!" I spun her around.

"Dude, they have us tied on beds. No magic use whatsoever, it sucks..." I stroked her hair.

"You're free for now." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss…

**Ayesha's POV:**

The door slammed open, our laughter stopped abruptly. The two, white faced men had ropes. My sister and I exchanged looks. I swallowed hard. They first grabbed Catherine, throwing her against the two beds in the corner. The pinned her down, despite the fact she's trying to get away. They tied her arms and legs to the bed; she struggled out but didn't budge. Next it was me; I didn't bother fighting with them. I let them drag me to the bed and tie me down. They walked out slamming the door shut behind them. I tilted my head to my sister, she gave a smile.

"Hey Bill's wondering where Arina's room is."

"Oh is he? He better hope that portal won't take him to the dungeons."

"I'll explain it thoroughly." I watched her stare at the ceiling. I find it freaky that she's talking in her own mind but eh. I looked around the room; a faint voice was calling me.

"Ayesha, you there?" It was inside my head. Tom's waiting for me! Yippee! I shut my eyes and focused to find him. He was sitting on a rock, calling my name reluctantly. I rubbed my wrists; boy those forsaken men can tie knots pretty well. I saw him, smiling at me; his arms were opened wide, I ran towards him for a hug. He was warm and sweet smelling.

"Hey"

"Tom!" He spun me around, I smiled against his chest.

"Dude, they have us tied on beds. No magic use whatsoever, it sucks..." He stroked my hair.

"You're free for now." I could feel my cheeks burning; I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. His arms slid around my waist, while mine went around his neck. His lips moved swiftly with my, I teased his lip ring and then slowly parted away.

"You're some kisser." He said with a grin. Again could my face burning, with happiness. I guess that's good.

"Have you got far in training?" He shook his head.

"Bill and I fight too much. Sorry."

"Stop, doing it then; Tom the eclipse is almost upon us. You have a week. Yes a week to learn everything and save us, well one of us." I turned my face. I turned back to him.

"Wait, I can teach you."

"You can?" Tom smiled big.

"Have you mastered the elements yet?"

"We can do that?" I shook my head.

"Yes Tom, observe." I removed my hands away from his neck and walked over to the stream. I concentrated my eyes on the flowing stream. I placed one hand over the water; the water shot up in the air, and slowly formed its self into a ball. I turned to Tom.

"See…" I swung my arm towards him. He ducked, the water splashed against the tree, it came down like rain.

"What was that for?"

"The pain you caused earlier."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay… Now walk over here." He stood next to me.

"This is the easiest all you have to do… is push and pull the water creating a tiny wave." He nodded.

"Moved your hand back and forth, like this." He moved his hand in a swaying motion. Beneath him, the water moved back and forth forming a little wave.

"Great now shoot it at the rock." He flung his hand; the water shot against the rock, exploding itself.

"Perfect."

"Since I did good can I have, a prize?" I raised an eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around my waist, again.

"Oh, I'm going to have to go soon."

"But you're tied down aren't you?"

"For all I know they can be torturing my sister."

"Oh…" I pulled his lips to mine; he smiled in between the kisses.

"Remember to teach bill… Kay?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Ey, no sass talk mister." He pressed his lips against my cheek. My arms tightened around his neck.

"See you soon for another lesson, keep practicing." I stepped back; clapping my hands. He was gone.

I shot up; realizing I had my hands tied. I looked at Catherine.

"Cat?"

"Yea?"

"Still talking to Bill?"

"Yup, he found her room."

"And…"

"She's crying." My eyes widened.


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I was so busy! My brother has college, my sister has german and guitar exams and my little brother can't do anything. Hence, it was up to me to take care of newly surgical momma…**

**Bill's POV**

I walked out of the room, following the instructions that Catharine was telling me through our gift. I walked down the spiraling staircase, lower and lower. I had left the sun up there long ago and these stairs seemed to go on forever.

Inside my head, Catharine worried about her mother figure. I reassured her and she calmed down a little but her worries were still running a rut in my feelings. At last, the next step I took was on even ground, I followed the one way corridor to a narrow but tall wooden door.

It might have been a problem for Tom but this door practically described my figure. Catharine laughed at my thoughts, worries gone for a moment. I walked into the homey looking room.

Simple furniture, all wood and the bed was more of a nest. It was round, the structure made of a few branches and countless twigs, feathers and leaves of different kinds. The blanket was amazing, it was a thick sheet of soft dark green peat moss. Arina was there, lying down on the moss, curled up and crying softly.

She made these small heartbreaking sounds like tiny woodland creatures were dying pitifully. My heart twisted a little along with Catharine's. I walked over to the nest and sat down beside Arina, her back facing me. She waited a few seconds before turning to face me.

'What do you think you are doing in my room?' she asked sternly, her face angry but her eyes sad.

'We wanted to know if you were all right. You're obviously not. Maybe you'd like to come upstairs? Seeing the sun, breathing some fresh air might help.' I said as kindly as possible.

'I'm more at home, deep in the ground, thanks.' She said, her angry face slipping into a tearstained sad one.

'Why are you crying, Arina? Is it because we hurt your girls? We're so sorry, you know we didn't mean to. I'd never try to hurt her or any girl at all, promise.' I said, feeling guilty again as Catharine whispered again that it was okay.

'It's not that, they wouldn't have been hurt at all if it hadn't been for me. They were kidnapped because of me. It was utterly my fault. I failed as a protector, as a guardian, as a mother. I failed as a mother…' she said, crying fresh tears.

'What? That's insane. Ayesha and Catharine love you.' I said, Catharine also protesting in my head.

'You don't know. I knew of the eclipse and that's why I forbade them from going to that party, Catharine was particularly insistent but I said no. They snuck out and I went after them but I made a mistake, I took too little warriors. The wizards were there and the warriors fought hard and so did my girls. I almost had them, but someone landed a critical hit. They were screaming for their mother, they were screaming and I couldn't save them. They were screaming…' she said, pressing her hands over her ears as she began to rock back and forth, eyes shut tight.

I watched as Arina suffered her memory, Catharine was crying softly with her in my head. I watched my mentor, broken for failing her children and my princess, heartbroken for her mother's pain.

'_It wasn't her fault, Bill. Tell her, please. Please don't cry. She did the best she could. She fought harder than anyone else. We're so proud to have her as our mother. Please don't cry.' _Catharine said, wiping away her tears.

'Catharine says it's not your fault. She knows you did your best and you fought harder than anyone else and she and Ayesha are super proud to have a mother like you. Please don't, don't cry, Arina. Your daughters love you so much.' I said, smiling at her.

'Really? You're right, we should focus on saving my girls. Thank you, Bill.' She said, hugging me.

'Let's go up, I have a feeling Tom's gonna wake up and I bet he's gonna have a lot to tell us.' I said, grinning as we stood up.

**Catharine's POV**

I wiped the last of my tears on my shoulder, I spun my head around, Ayesha stirring beside me. She blinked at me for a moment before her eyes focused. She smiled wide.

'He has great lips.' She said still a little in her dream like state.

'Ayesha! Stop thinking about kissing and tell me what happened!' I said, giggling at my sister's comment.

'Oh right, sorry. Catharine, I showed him how to master the elements! I thought him magic! I did tell him to show Bill when he wakes up, I just hopes he explains it right.' She said, excitedly.

'Oh wow. That's amazing. I wish my gift was a little more physical. I'd love to teach Bill.' I said, lowering my eyes.

'Maybe you can…' Ayesha said, thoughtfully.

'What's on your mind, sis?' I asked, looking at her.

'Your gift is more emotional but that doesn't mean you can't do physical either. Or at least a little of it. I think you can show him to project himself, here. He probably won't be able to feel pain but he'll be solid if this works.' Ayesha said, gushing her plan to me.

I closed my eyes, centering on everything Bill, all his thoughts and emotions. Then I called out to him.

'_Bill. I want to try something. If it works, you'll be able to see me, touch me. You'll be here in my cell. But the actual you will still be at the castle.' _I explained.

'_Like a clone/hologram thing? That's sounds cool. Just tell me what to do.' _He said excitedly.

'Okay, I want you to focus on me, only me. Think about how much you want to be here, with me, by my side. Then…open your eyes.' I said, smiling.

I opened my eyes and there he was. Or it had to be him, he was the only one in the room other than me and my sister. He looked beautiful and I wasn't being sarcastic. He really did. He was super tall and lean with crazy long legs. His hair shook out around him like a mane and he had a thin jaw line that framed his perfect face. He stared at me with such brown eyes, like swirling pools of sweet chocolate.

'Bill.' I breathed, smiling slightly at him.

I knew my sister must be watching but I couldn't see anything. It was just me and Bill. His eyes wide, he stepped towards me, walking till he came to the side of the bed of which I was strapped to. I felt a strong urge to touch his skin, so pale and smooth looking.

'Catharine.' He whispered my name, trailing his long fingers against my cheek, smiling.

He bent down to me, putting his hand against the side of my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes for a moment. I loved the feel of his skin. When I opened my eyes, I just caught the words 'you're so beautiful' coming out from his mouth.

I felt like I was about to go insane if he didn't kiss me right this instant. We stared into each other's eyes and he stood up a little. I frowned, hearing his thoughts. Princesses don't always go for gentlemen. I definitely don't want him to be all gentlemanly right now.

'Why'd you move, Bill? I think you're a little too far away for my liking.' I teased, smiling.

Obviously hearing my thoughts, he grinned, suddenly bending down till his lips were barely an inch from mine. He was waiting to see if it was okay. He was going crazy too. I leaned up just a little and that was all it took.

Our lips met, moving against each other as both of us threw ourselves deeper into the kiss. He placed his hand against my cheek again and braced his other hand against the bed, barely controlling himself. This would be so damn perfect if I wasn't strapped to the bed. Ooh, that sounded a little dirty.

He broke away from me, breathing hard, staring at me.

'I can't believe you managed to seduce me on the first day, that shouldn't be fair.' He breathed.

'Hey, don't complain. It was a two person job and obviously I'm as affected.' I replied, smiling.

'You're testing me. I'm not doing it on the first day. Arina will kill me.' He said laughing.

'Fine that's a good point. Now kiss me again.' I said and he crashed his lips down on mine again.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Tom's POV:**

I sat up in my bed, and looked around. _Boy my arms hurt for some reason… _

I saw a glass of water to the left of me, I smiled a little.

"Let's see if what I learned works" I stood up and placed my hand over the glass of water. _Stupid, move your hand back a little. _I shook my head and began to pull and push the water.

"Tom, what are you doing?" The glass broke; the water poured out and soaked my shoes. I spun around and saw Bill and Arina.

"Hey guys…" I looked down at my feet.

"What are you doing?" Arina asked again.

"You know, pushing and pulling the water…" I gave a little laugh. She came over and smacked my head. I could hear Bill laughing.

"How'd you learn this? Have you been visiting the library!"

"NO! Ayesha taught me, you know; about this high, and has light brown eyes?"

"Yes I know her very well" She snapped.

"No need to be… you know mean." She gave a hard glare. I looked around, Bill suddenly left. _Where'd he run off too? _I turned back to Arina. She grabbed my hand and brought me out the castle.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She slapped me once again.

"What was that for!"

"I'm thousands of years old, even though you are appealing, your nothing in my eyes."

"Wow that hurt…" I pouted and she aggressively threw me onto the training field. I rubbed my arm, and stood up.

"Why are you hurting me!" I shouted. I rubbed my arm faster; the pain was less painful now.

"Tom, I'm going to send a wave of water towards you; I'm going to see if you can reflect it."

"Um, okay?" This is going to be an epic fail, I only learned how to push and pull nonetheless I haven't even learned how to reflect! I stood up straight, my feet firmly on the ground. I unclenched and clenched my fists. Arina, swing her cane around; water began to appear in front of her in bubbles and bubbles. She swung her arm once again, the water turned into shards of ice. I'm dead. The shards of ice came rushing towards me faster and faster. I lifted one hand, hoping it would stop the ice from killing me. I close my eyes and waited for something to happen. I was expecting death, but nothing pierced me. I opened one eye and looked forwards. The ice _had _stopped; it was floating in front of me. I gave a proud smile; and with force, I flicked my hand towards Arina. The shards of ice went after her. She slammed her cane to the ground, immediately the shards of ice fell down, in a manner of rain. I breathed heavily in and out, and stood up firm with a grin. She smiled back at me and nodded.

"Well done Tom!"

"Why thank you Arina."

"When do you plan on meeting Ayesha?" I looked up at the dark sky to think, then I focused back on Arina.

"Anytime I guess…"

"Tonight?"

"Okay…"

"I want you to ask her, to ask Catharine about the enchantment spell."

"What is that?"

"I want her to explain it to you, after she asks Catherine."

"But, what is it?"

"Let's just say, you and Bill have great power within, and this spell is the strongest within you two." I nodded.

"I feel like Spiderman."

"Spider who?"

"Spiderman, you know half spider half man."

"No such thing as a Spiderman in this world Tom."

"It was, a…"

"No time for chit chat. Where is Bill?"

"God knows where he ran off too." She shut her eyes.

"He's alone, inside your room, talking to… Catherine." Her eyes flew open.

"As a clone? Awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Is it not?"

"What is awesome?"

"Oh Arina." I walked over and put an arm around her. I never really got a chance to really _look_ at her. She was pretty, and looked young for a tree spirit. Her eyes were the best part of her in my opinion. She took my arm off.

"Tom, we need to focus on you and Bill go fetch him." I nodded and obeyed her command. I ran towards our room. There was a girl standing there, Bill was basically chewing down her throat. I gave a little cough. He didn't seem to hear.

"BILL! YOOHOO! OVER HERE!" Still nothing. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head…

**Ayesha's POV:**

I stared at my sister, she was well focused. I turned my head towards the door, then to the nightstand right next to me. There was an object glistening in the corner. I craned my neck a little farther to see it. It looked sharp, only if I could reach for it.

"Why does it have to be us…?" I turned my neck towards my sister. My eyes widened. He was beautiful, like an angel. He looked familiar. Oh! That must be Bill, Tom's brother. I laughed at my sister, being chewed down by Bill.

"Catharine!" I shouted. "CAT!" She was probably ignoring me, and wanting to enjoy her kiss.

"CATHERINE EVELYN DE VANE ANSWER YOUR SISTER NOW!" I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I turned my focus back at my sister. Bill was gone, and Catherine was back to her well self.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"So that was Bill huh?"

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"Don't you think, kissing him now isn't weird?"

"You did it to Tom!"

"It was a goodbye kiss for your info!"

"Sure it was…"

"It was!"

"What about, the last time you saw him."

"Ah just shut it."

"Well then."

"Hey, I found something here, to the right of me. It looks pretty sharp."

"Could we escape, can you reach for it?" I shook my head.

"I wish."

"Ah damn."

"Is there a spell when someone can rip roped off of you?" I asked my sister.

"I don't know." It was quiet for a while, till the door burst open.

"Take that one, and leave that one alone." _That one?_ The roped that tied my feet down were now off, soon enough he ropes tying my hands down were lifted off. I was thrown over the shoulder; I kicked and screamed for them to let me go. I saw Catherine struggling.

"LET HER GO!" One of the wizards smirked, and blew a type of dust over her.

"CATHERINE!" I shouted. My head was banged against the wall. A wave of darkness fell over me.

**TokioUndead- **Yo, yo, yo! If it seems rushed, stupid, ugh. It was definitely RUSHED. Yeah. HEEYYY Guys, Im making a type of late trailer for this story what'ya think about it?


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey people! Shadowblood here! I'm so sorry I'm late! I'll try to make this chapter extra good to make up for lost time! :)**

**Bill's POV**

'Tom! What gives? It's not like I throw pillows at you when you kiss…uh…' I started to say rubbing my head until I saw Arina.

She was furious, anyone could tell. Her pace complexion was flushed red and not in a blushing manner. Her brows were furrowed, her fists clenched into tight little balls like she wanted to hit beat somebody really really bad. And…she was giving the death glare. Uh-oh…

'BILL KAULITZ! What were you just doing with my little girl?' she exploded in outrage.

I took a step back, bending my knees slightly as I held my hands up in defense. I'd never seen her so damn scary. She advanced towards me, her anger making her taller. Not as tall as me still, but then again I was bending my knees in fear over here.

'Nothing! It was just a little kiss! I swear!' I said, leaning away gingerly.

'You were sucking on her neck like it was your favourite ice cream!' she yelled, poking her finger into my chest. Her really sharp, really pointy, pain causing finger.

'Okay okay, sorry! Didn't mean to!' I said as her devil clawed finger, forced me back.

Then a burst of laughter emitted from Tom, he bent over laughing and gasping for air. I wanted to kill him.

'For once you get in trouble for kissing the girl harder than I do!' he said, struggling to catch his breath. Idiot.

'WHAT? YOU kissed my OTHER daughter?' Arina yelled at him.

Tom stopped laughing instantly, face wiped blank…just like that. He looked straight at her and swallowed nervously.

'No. No. Not at all. Promise.' He said.

Arina whipped her glare back to me. Again.

'You! You break my baby girl's heart and I will break your arm! Got it?' She said, poking me in the chest, again.

'And you!' She said, turning to Tom. 'If I find out you plan to sleep with my daughter…I have a spell waiting so you'll never defile another girl ever again! It's called scisscors…big ones.' She threatened.

'Okay, okay! Just one question.' Tom said.

'What?'

'How come I get slapped around while you barely hurt Bill at all?' he asked in protest.

He got slapped? I would have loved to see that one!

'Because he's sweet and honourable. He apologises when I'm displeased. You just insist that you have a superior physical appearance. I told you, you are appealing but to me? Nothing…perhaps to my daughter but I will hold you to your celibacy.' She said.

'Don't worry! I can be a gentleman!' Tom said, smiling way too serenely. Luckily for him, Arina didn't notice.

'Bill, you need to see Catharine about an important spell. The enchantment spell. See to it.' She said, turning around and walking out from the room.

'Wait!' I yelled out. She stopped in her tracks.

Fear and sadness filled me. A sense of important loss. Helplessness…and it wasn't mine. Deep inside, the sorrow struck something from me. Tears… I could feel her tears…Catharine…I needed to get to her…now…

'Something's not right.' I said, leaving Tom and Arina behind as I projected myself to Catharine. It was easier this time and from experience I knew the real me was still in the castle. And soon the clone Catharine would be there too.

My feet touched the cold hard stone and I walked over to Catharine, still tied on the bed.

I ran my hand over her forehead and her hair, soothing her. I could see tears shining like crystal on her face. She looked up at me, lip quivering.

'Bill. Bill, they took her. They took Ayesha. I don't know why. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. What if they're hurting her? What if…' She stopped, shutting her eyes, not wanting to say any other options.

'Shhh. It's okay. You did your best. We'll find out why they took her. We'll figure this out. Tom can go help her. It's gonna be okay.' I said, kissing her forehead.

'Catharine, I'm just gonna tell Tom and Arina, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry.' I said.

I closed my eyes, centering myself on the real me back at the castle. I opened my eyes and I was in the castle but my sight had a white ring around it, like the corona of the moon.

'Tom, they took Ayesha somewhere. We don't know where she is right now or what's happening to her. Don't be stupid and go throw a fit. You need to help her.' I said focusing my sight on my twin.

He looked worried and kinda pissed. Arina was too. I looked towards her.

'Arina, can you find us a spell that could maybe help them deal with physical pain? I don't think they're allowed to hurt them magically cause they wouldn't want to set anything wrong for the eclipse. I'm getting back to Catharine.' I said.

'Tom…what are you doing?' I asked warily.

'I'm gonna go help my princess. If they're hurting her, at least I can pull her into the dream. Maybe she won't feel anything there, it's worth a shot…' he said, looking back at me.

'Good luck.' I said. He nodded, gave a slight smile and walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes again, going back to my own princess. No matter what happens, I swear, I'm gonna save her…we're gonna save them…that enchantment spell better work…

**Catharine's POV**

Bill was here. He didn't say a word once he came back. He just sat on the empty bed and watched me. I was glad he was here. He looked on at me. His presence reminded me I wasn't alone. And I was glad that he knew to keep the silence. I needed silence to think.

A spell to rip off ropes. That's what Ayesha said. I didn't know. But the ropes weren't the problem. It was the fact that they had a spell on them. They were enchanted. And I knew the spell for that.

I spent hours poring over spells when I was little. Making the most of my skills. Ayesha studied offensive, the attack. I preferred defense. It was the nature of my magic. I found the spell. It was so powerful.

It was an amazing spell. I couldn't even use it. It didn't belong to my magic or any magic in this realm. But there was something there. I felt it. It was useless to me. I could never use it. But the feeling was too strong to ignore. I learnt it.

It took me a week to learn the rules, how it worked because I didn't understand the line of magic. Arina said I'd never need it. I'd never use it. But I knew that. But now…if I could remember it…Bill and Tom could. They could use it. They had twin magic…


	20. Chapter 19

**TokioUndead483- I like hearing the song Beautiful by Eminem while writing this chapter, but then sadly the song changed to Ke$ha lol :D**

**Chapter 19**

**Tom's POV:**

I walked to the garden; it was kind of hard to see in the darkness of the village, but I managed. I laid back on a rock and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Ayesha. I found myself in a room, it was cold. A rush of wind flew past me. I looked around, and called out for her. I couldn't get any response back; I called out for her with all I could; still nothing. I reached for the nob, and twisted it. I was in a hallway; it was much colder here then the room. I walked down the hallway; it seemed as if it was getting narrower. There was a door at the end. I looked around once again and ran towards the door. I came to a stop immediately when I suddenly heard screams; terrifying screams. I barged in, No one bothered to turn around, not even to look at me.

There she was her neck, face and arms full of scars. Blood scarred her silky dress. Her face was full of tears and twisted in fear.

"AYESHA!" I called out; the white men with scarred faces didn't bother to even turn to see me. But Ayesha, her face turned to me. She breathing heavily, she cried even more.

"TOM LEAVE!" She shouted. The whip came down on her again. _Why were they hurting her! _I watched flames leave a sizzling mark, where it met the flesh. My heart twisted in pain. My hand went to my face, whoa is this a tear? I looked at her once again before leaving. I took in the picture of the hallway.

"This must be where they're being held." I walked around till I found a window. I came up to an empty room; it had nothing in but a chair. I walked closer to the window. I could see the castle. Boy it was tall! I looked down, seeing if I could be able to jump. There were couple bushes; I could make it even though I might fracture half of my ass. I took a deep breath, and jumped out.

I landed on the right side of me. I looked up at the dark, lifeless sky. I moved a little, a sharp pain shot up my arm. I screamed in pain.

"Man, I thought it would have been my ass." I stood up ignoring the pain. I stumbled onto the gravel. My head shot towards the tower. It wasn't has tall as the castle, it was surrounded by a lake of water. It seemed the only way to leave this place was with magic. I looked out to the far village then back at the castle.

"Finally got you." Happiness filled up inside me, but at the same time I felt pain….

I woke gasping for air, but why was I? I stood up and brushed myself off. I ran inside and called out for Arina.

"ARINA! BILL!" I found those two inside the dining room, all quiet.

"Yes Tom?" Arina said, turning in her seat. I let out a deep breath.

"AYESHA'S BEING ABUSED!" I shouted, it wasn't necessary but eh, you know? Arina immediately stood up followed along with Bill.

"Ayesha abused, flames, whip I felt bad… and she told me to leave, and I know where the castle is." I said in a rushing manner.

"Calm down Tom." Bill said calmly.

"NO! THE GIRL IS BEING ABUSED BY A BUNCH OF NON ATTRACTIVE UGLY LOOKING THINGS!" Arina turned her face.

"Tell me Tom, can you feel her being whipped?" Her voice was shaky.

"Kind of yes, I'm feeling somewhat of the pain. She's probably taking most of it in so I won't be bothered." Arina turned around, her face was wet.

"How many scars…"

"A lot." She let out a sob. I turned to Bill, his face was full of anger.

"Are you gunna...?"

"Damn right I am! Catharine needs to find her! For all we know, they might make her more fractured so she would be easy to kill on the day of the eclipse!" He spun on his heal and disappeared. I walked over to Arina and put my arm around her.

"Arina?"

"Tell me where the castle it…" I began to explain…

**Ayesha's POV:**

Where was I being lifted off too? I punched and screamed but that did no help. They threw me onto the floor roughly, and tied me up once again.

"What are you going to do to me?" I shouted. Their faces, had runes traced all over. Their eyes were as white as snow. They were scarred and seemed as if they were under a spell. One of them had something flaming in their hand. My body began to shake with fear.

"Wh-what ar-are y-you g-going t-to d-do t-to m-me?" I asked again. They didn't speak, instead I felt the belt come down on me with such force i could feel my skin peeling. I heard the sizzling of flesh burning away. I screamed in agonizing pain.

"No, NO please I beg of you STOP!" One time was enough, but they didn't care to listen instead I felt the blazing hot whip come down on me again. I screamed again, the whip reluctantly came down. Painful tears streamed down my face.

"Please, stop…" I whispered.

"AYESHA!" I heard a familiar voice call out, my head turned towards the call. Tom stood there, his face was clear and set. I knew he wanted to rip the heads off of the men who were torturing me. He needed to get out, and tell Bill.

"TOM LEAVE!" He face twisted up in confusion, I breathed heavily. The whip came down again and once again I let out a scream.

"Leave, Tom for what's best." I mumbled. I didn't need Tom to feel my pain I tried to concentrate on locking the pain within me.

The whip hit the right side of me, my screams made everything worse.

"Catharine! PLEASE HELP ME!" I choked on my tears. The whip hit me across my face, I fell on the floor whimpering. I curled into a ball; crying quietly to myself. The two men threw cold water on me, I was done with screaming.

All I can do is hope…


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm so deeply sorry for delaying this chapter! Christmas can be awful in situations! The chapters might be a bit lagging from here on to new year but I'll try my best! -Shadowblood13**

**Bill's POV**

'Bill, before you go, I have found a spell. It works as a regenerator and immunity boost. It will heal her flesh to its previously pristine condition and the weapon used against her will not be effective a second time. It will help lessen her pain.' Arina explained, hatred darkening her eyes.

I knew she wanted to kill those bastards that hurt Ayesha. We all did. That's why we needed to get there fast. Maybe I'll finally get a chance to kick their asses for everything they've done to the princesses.

'Thanks Arina, I'll do the spell as soon as possible.' I said, waiting impatiently.

'Place your right hand on her forehead and wave your left hand three times over her torso. Focus on good energy and call your magic forward. Hurry, Bill. My daughter lies in agony.' She said, the first tears brimming in her eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Projecting myself was simpler now, I opened my eyes and found myself in the Catharine's cell. I rushed to her immediately. She looked up at me with already worried eyes.

'Bill, I have a bad bad feeling. Oh god, where is Ayesha? Something happened. I can feel it.' She said, staring up at me with her wide eyes.

'Catharine, Tom dreamt of her. She's being held in a room. They're torturing her, badly. I have a spell but you'll have to stay here. I'll be back with Ayesha. I promise.' I said, making sure to look straight in her eyes when I said it.

She looked at me, her jaw dropping in confusion and shock. I could see pleading in her expression but I had no time to explain to her. I touched her cheek, saying sorry without words. I spun around and started to run towards the door. I barely got two steps when she started to scream.

'Bill! Stop! Don't you dare leave me here! I am going with you no matter who says what. She's my sister and I swear if I find her hurt I am going to MAKE THEM SUFFER FOR IT! Now get your butt over here and listen very carefully.' She yelled.

I didn't have to see her to know what her expression would have been. I was so damn shocked at what she screamed out, I didn't even pause or say a word. I just turned around and walked right back to her. There was a huge possibility that she could kill all of them but I really couldn't care.

It would be her choice. Ayesha was her sister. And she could decide what to do with the people who hurt her family. Now, she caught my eyes in a fierce glare. I stared right back, lost in her anger. She looked like a vengeful warrior princess. And in this case, you could technically classify her as one.

'Bill, listen to me. I want you to call your magic and build it up in your hands. Collect it there. A lot of it. When your hands glow, grab the ropes binding me. Understand?' she said, trapping me with her eyes.

'Yes. I can do that.' I said, immediately closing my eyes.

I reached down to my depths, calling my magic to me, flexing it. I willed it through my veins, it tingled and sparked in my flesh, warm and comforting yet powerful. I let it flow to my hands, the tips of my fingers pulsed with the power and the pressure went higher and higher as I let the magic flow. My fingers felt so fluid, like firm jelly around my bones.

'Bill, grab the ropes.' Catharine breathed.

I opened my eyes sharply and saw a definite greenish glow around my hands with specks of gold, sparking like electricity. It excited me, this visible magic that looked so unique. But for once, I ignored it, reminded myself of what I had to do. I grabbed the ropes around her feet and hands.

The moment my hands closed around the thick ropes, the gold bits in the green glow became longer, it wrapped around the ropes, and the ropes untwisted. It burst away from the gold strings and lay in a heap on the ground, completely useless.

Catharine rubbed her wrists and ankles as the gold strings faded into the air. I watched her as she jumped down from the bed a little too quick. She stumbled forward but I caught her before she could trip, she leaned against me for a moment before standing up a little more slowly. She took a few steps forward and looked back at me expectantly.

'Well, let's go, Bill.' She said, running.

I ran after her and caught up in no time since my legs were longer.

'How do we know which way..' I started to say, letting my words die as I caught the scent in the air.

It smelt like copper and salt and something burnt, it made my throat tighten. I recognized the scent. I just knew it. It was burning flesh. I bit my lip in anger. How could they be so cruel? She's just a young girl. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them.

I kept my magic at my fingertips, ready to attack them and to defend the princesses. I snapped my fingers as a test, and instantly, sparks flew from my hand. We came to a big wooden door.

Catharine didn't even stop, she threw her hands up and the wooden door blew up into pieces not bigger than matchsticks. We ran in and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Ayesha couldn't have deserved this. No one could.

**Catharine's POV**

Ayesha. I was stunned, I couldn't move. My sister was lying there on the ground, jerking and shivering, soaked in ice water and her own blood. The shock didn't last long. Anger flooded my entire body. I was running hot from it. Blood rushed to the surface of my skin in hate. I wanted to kill those assholes so bad.

Her usually pretty pale skin had been sliced up till it ran red with blood. Torn would be a better term, the jagged ends of her wounds were still sizzling. Where her skin wasn't cut, it was peeling and bleeding.

They burned her too. I recognized the marks. Some enchanted torture tool to burn and cut. Pieces of flesh lay all around the room, the blood mixed with water. It was all I could see. The blood, flesh, my sister.

The guards were there. Standing ready, unsure to attack. But my eyes were on my sister, hers opened slowly, struggling to stay that way. She found me and gasping, she had no voice to speak to me.

'Run.' She mouthed. And then her head slumped to the ground, her eyes rolling back as they closed. She blacked out, too hurt to stay awake.

I would not run. Not ever. I turned to the idiots that hurt Ayesha. Bill was waiting for my word, staring down the guards, hate evident in his eyes. And I knew, there was no way any one of them would walk away unscathed from this.

They wanna play with fire? I can play with fire too. I clenched my fist, mixing my magic with anger, the natural mixture for anything that burns. I opened my hands wide and instant flames surrounded them, all I felt was my magic, eager for revenge.

Bill raised his hands, already glowing with its unique gold flecked green. He looked to me. A silent and final confirmation. I nodded and we attacked. I threw a stream of fire directly into a guard. He slammed against a wall, a burnt black hole in his chest bleeding.

Bill let loose a ball a green magic between two of them. It made contact and they spasmed in pain, falling to the ground. I didn't stop for a second. I hit one guard after another, making sure they were too hurt to return attack.

I looked up, my gut bucking. I sensed it too late. I spun around and saw a belt swinging towards me, it was on fire and I knew what it was. My brain was working as fast as it could. There was no way out. I couldn't bring a defensive shield up fast enough. I couldn't dodge it. All there was, was my own body.

I tensed. Braced myself for the burning blow. A slender torso twisted in front of me, blocking the belt. The blow never came. It hit the shoulder and I saw the familiar green light hit the guard instantly. And this time, he wasn't breathing.

Bill paused for a moment before turning to me, his shoulder was bleeding badly and looked a mirror of Ayesha's wounds. He didn't seem to bother.

'Catharine, are you okay? Did they hurt you?' he asked, looking over me.

'I'm fine, Bill. We need to get to Ayesha.' I said.

We rushed over to my sister, lying on the floor still. Bill tried to roll her onto her back, trying to touch her wounds as little as possible. She still flinched, even in her sleep.

He put his right hand on her forehead and held his other hand over her body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He waved his hand slowly, three times back and forth over her. I watched as her flesh began twisting together, growing longer, her skin forming back. Her wounds were healing. Her flesh and skin was growing back. She stopped flinching, her body relaxing as more of her wounds healed.

Bill pulled his hands away as he opened his eyes. We watched her heal completely, she was perfect again.

'Come on, Catharine. We'll go back to your cell. At least until we figure out what to do next. Let's go. I'll carry her.' He said softly.

He lifted her into his arms and this time she didn't feel the pain. We retraced our steps, going back to my cell. I smiled at my now healed sister and looked up at Bill. He looked back at me and smiled too, though I bet he had no clue why.

'Thank you, for healing Ayesha and for protecting me just now. You didn't have to take that hit.' I said, sparing a glance for the drying blood around his wound.

'Of course I did! I'm supposed to rescue you, remember? But that's okay, I like my job.' He said, grinning.

'Oh? And why is that?' I asked, smiling. He arched his eyebrow like I should already know But then he grinned again.

'Because you're such a pretty girl.' He said.

I laughed along with him, for the first time since my kidnapping, I felt a little free.


	22. Updated Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE! (On behalf of shadowblood13 and me)

Alright, guys. Shadow won't be back till Thursday and I'm quite busy myself! So I really don't have time for writing the chapter. I got couple lines done for Tom's POV. But I will try my BESTEST! To get it done, in the mean while hang in there! And don't click away the chapter will be up by Wednesday, Plus I have to do a lot of thinking since; my partner didn't approve my ideas. That's another reason, but yeah-.-. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And again I'll try hard to get it up ^_^

(SHADOWBLOOD13)

Hey ya'll! I'm back from Thailand! I'm so sorry I couldn't update these past few days but I'm back now! I just okayed Tokio's idea! So we'll be back in business soon! Oh and Happy New Year's Eve! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and support! You guys rock!


	23. 2011 Changes IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Shadow here! 2011 bring lots of changes and not all of them are good… it's my major exam year… it's a career maker exam and I can't afford to get bad grades…**

**Therefore, my mom's cutting me off the laptop. I'm only allowed on weekends and I promise I'm not giving up on the story! I can only update 1 chapter every week and I can promise that I'll make each one count!**

**Wish me luck for the chapters and the damn exam!**


	24. Chapter 21

**(READ!) Hey guys! SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! And sorry for the sloppiness I'm about to write xD Shadowblood13 (My partner) has major exams coming up, she will be updating late SO HANG IN THERE! :D Plus I have my own exams but I have time lol xD**

**The Unexpected- 21**

**Toms POV:**

I stared at Arina while she was thinking.

"So they're on an island, a separate island? Far from here?"

"That's what I saw, when I landed on my arm." She nodded and took a seat. She ran her thin bony fingers threw her hair.

"Okay, um. You and Bill are ready." For a second I didn't catch on, but eventually I did.

"WHAT? NO NO NO!" She stared up in confusion.

"I think you two are ready, Ayesha and Cat will be with you."

"SO WHAT? WE NEED MORE TRAINING!"

"No need to yell Tom!" He voice rose. I stepped back a little.

"We're running out of time. I have no choice but to send you and Bill out. Tomorrow night."

"And if we don't come back?" She didn't respond. She stood up and made her way out. I turned to the brick wall and kicked it.

"Ow!" I held my foot to ease the pain. I walked with a little limp. A sudden pain came to me.

"Ayesha." I whispered. _I hope she's okay. Where's Bill? _I walked to my bed to lie down, and rest. Everything was happening way too fast. I shut my tired eyes, and stared into darkness.

A room came into my view, it was empty; nothing but a window stood out. The dark sky made it hard to see. I looked around and heard sobs. I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Hello?" The crying was louder.

"Tom?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Ayesha? Why are you crying?" I reached my hand out to touch her through the darkness. I walked around till I could feel her. Instead I crashed into wall, face first. There was a little light in the room, I turned my head and saw a spark blazing up from her finger. Her face was full of fading scars, her clothes wet; soaked with blood. She was shivering. I ran over and put my arm around her. The spark went out, and I held her there in the dark. I stroked her arm with my hand and kissed her head lightly.

"Everything's going to be okay." I whispered. I could feel her shaking her head against me.

"No everything isn't. I don't see why I have to tell you this every time we meet Mr. Kaulitz." She pulled me close, and began to whisper.

"I'm not going to live." She giggled as if it was a joke. She jumped up and sang.

"I'm going to die! I am going to die! Are you happy world? ARE YOU?" She fell to her knees laughing to herself. "I'm going to die." She said through laughter.

"Ayesha you're scaring me."

"Am i! AWESOME!" She shot up and grabbed me. Soon I felt her lips on mine. I felt something unzip. I caught her hand.

"I think your being a little crazy." I stopped her and pushed her off lightly.

"Oh come on Tom, I know you want too." She seduced.

"No, _I want _is for you to be yourself again!" She stepped back a little."

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" What an epic mood change. I tried reasoning with her.

"Look, please. I'm not trying to yell. But are you okay?" Light sparked from her hand. She looked up at me.

"Sit." She said. I obeyed and sat by her. I stared right at her. My eyes locked with hers.

**Ayesha's POV:**

I hope Tom decides to come. I need to talk to him. I sat there and waited. Tears still flowed down my face. What have I done to deserve this? I heard a thump. I sniffed.

"Um, Hello?" I tried stopping my sob. No work.

"Tom?"

"Ayesha? Why are you crying?" I heard a thump, I raised my hand. Light blazed out. I pointed it to Tom. He stared at me in horror. He walked over hugging me. His hand stroked my arm; and soon he kissed my head.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered. But no it won't be.

"No everything isn't. I don't see why I have to tell you this every time we meet Mr. Kaulitz." I pulled him by his shirt, my lips met his ear. I whispered…

"I'm not going to live." I giggled jokingly. Out of the blue I had begun to sing.

"I'm going to die! I am going to die! Are you happy world? ARE YOU?" I fell down to my her knees laughing like I never has before.. "I'm going to die." I said again.

"Ayesha you're scaring me." I forced a smiled.

"Am i! AWESOME!"I got up and grabbed Tom. I smacked my lips on his. He pushed me away.

"I think your being a little crazy."

"Oh come on Tom, I know you want too." I said in a seducing manner.

"No, I want is for you to be yourself again!" I took a step back.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" I shouted at my best. How dare he!

"Look, please. I'm not trying to yell. But are you okay?"

"Sit." I let out a sigh. He sat in front of me. Our eyes were locked.

"Tom."

"Yeah…" He said awkwardly.

"Please. Don't worry about me kay?"

"What the f..." I raised my hand.

"Foul language is bad, did you know?" He smacked his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE NUTJOB!" My mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" He stood up.

"Why do you assume you're going to die? What about Catharine!"

"She can't."

"Why!" He shouted louder.

"BECAUSE! WE'LL LOSE OUR KINGDOM!"

"What?"

"She's the oldest. She's fully reached in her age. And I am not. Therefore…"

"I got it."

"We'll lose it to the wizards. That's why I must die."

"Well… What if you don't?"

"Then that's a great bonus." I stated.

"I can't… I. I'm done." He said. I raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my hands.

"Done with me right?" He didn't respond. I stretched my hand out. A blade of fire shot out; it was as long as a forearm. Tom stared at me.

"What are you… going…to…do…." I raised the blade closer to my neck.

"Put it down."

"Your done with me right?" I could feel the coldness in my voice. I shut my eyes tight, and put my hand closer to my neck.

Soon I felt free.


	25. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back for the weekend! And here's my weekly chapter! Btw, Chapter 21 is also a new chapter. If you want to read more, go to Tokio's profile, she updates faster than me! My chapters are only on weekends. In case you wanted to know, first week of school sucked. Second week should suck ass if all goes according to plan… Missed you guys so much, especially my partner, TokioUndead! **

**Bill's POV**

'I can't believe the spell worked so well. There aren't any scars left. She looks just like she did before.' Catharine said, running her fingers through her sister's hair.

'She looks a lot like you but I can tell she's younger than you, right?' I asked, smiling.

'Do I look that old?' She said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

'Nein, nein. It's just the way you take care of her. No one gets to mess with her.'

'I bet Tom's the same. I like your language. It sounds beautiful. German, right? I studied it when I was little but I had no German tutor so I can't speak.' She rushed, blushing.

'I'd be happy to teach you, Prinzessin.' I grinned.

'Oh that would be perfect but you should know I'm not allowed to date my teachers.'

'That's okay, I'm sneaky…' I teased.

She was about to say something when Ayesha, twitched. Catharine spun her head worried again. It was as if she couldn't stop, she kept expecting Ayesha to wake up and start screaming. She was always on guard, always alert in case Ayesha started showing signs of pain. She had to look after her baby sister.

'Catharine, the spell worked. She's fine.' I said gently.

'No, no she's not. You haven't learnt. You don't know. She's in pain, I can feel it.' She said, her voice almost hollow.

'Look at her, she's healed.'

'You're looking at her body, I'm feeling her soul. The spell heals the flesh but her soul…it's suffering. It's been through a lot of trauma and there is no spell for that.' She said, looking at her sister, lying so peacefully but suffering so much pain.

'Tom can help her, you don't have to do everything.' I reasoned out. I hated seeing her so hurt.

'He can only help her if he says and does the right thing. If she soul breaks, I need to bring her back or she'll just be an empty shell. She won't be Ayesha. She won't be my sister. If I'm not paying attention, I could bring back the wrong soul. For this, for her, I have to do everything.' She said, pounding the stone ground as she shook the tears from her eyes, hiding them.

'Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay. I'm here. I'll help you, promise. Come here.' I said, holding my arm out to her.

She crawled close to my side and I put my arm around her. She was so tense, just staring at her sister. I pulled her closer and she relaxed a little, slowly she leaned her head against my shoulder.

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' I said.

It was only a minute before Catharine jolted forward, screaming an empty scream. There was no breath, no voice but I felt her pain. It made me gasp. She drew in a breath and this time it was a real scream. She buckled, threatening to collapse. I caught her before she fell, fighting the internal pain.

I laid her across my lap, her eyes were flickering, half closed. She was fighting to keep them open, her lips quivered, trying to tell me something. The pain was overwhelming her, she was gonna black out any moment. I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I pressed my hand to her chest and pulled my magic. _Energy, I need energy and strength, give it to her_, I thought. The familiar green glow manifested around my hand and spread over her. She blinked and sat up a little, taking my hand off of her chest.

'Thanks, Tom must have said something. She's already going to break. She's on the edge.' Catharine rushed.

'What do we do?'

'We can't do anything. I can talk to her but it won't do much. We'll have to wait and hope Tom can do something.' She said.

**Catharine's POV**

I felt hot. Burning. Even Bill was sweating cause he could feel my emotions. Then I felt the fire. It sliced across my throat, I could feel the flames licking at my skin. I clawed at my neck as if I could wipe away the flames but they weren't there.

I was just feeling what Ayesha was going through. Bill breathed heavily, coughing as he held his throat. And now Bill was feeling what I was too.

I prodded through my bond. My link to my sister. I held it and pulled, like I was climbing a rope. It took a while to get there. It was dark and cold, it was getting colder, Ayesha was leaving. Her soul was breaking away from her body, ripping it away.

'Ayesha! Stop! Please don't do this. Come on, whatever it is, we can work it out!' I screamed to her.

'Catharine, over here! Hurry!' A masculine voice shouted out.

I followed the echo, running as fast as I could. I could see a light, it was so bright, it was way too close to Ayesha. Tom was in front of her, both of them illuminated by the flames.

'Ayesha, you know I didn't mean it that way. Don't do it. I didn't mean you!' Tom pleaded, holding his hands out.

'NO! You're sick of me, you want to go home. You don't want to fight this battle. I understand. Who would? I'm making it easier for you, Tom. I was meant to die anyway.' My baby sister said, smiling sourly at him.

She looked like her best friend had just died, like she lost someone she loved way too much to let go.

'Ayesha, you're right but I do feel that but I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I don't want you to die, please! I- I love you!' He said, eyes frantic as he poured out his heart, grasping at the last straws as he tried to save her.

'Oh no, no you don't. I can't believe that. Not now. I am going to die now. But at least that's one less princess to protect.' Ayesha said, slicing a little more into her skin.

'NO! Stop! Please! I don't want to lose you!' He yelled.

'No one is dying now! Ayesha, you put that down right now.' I threatened in my best big sister voice.

She turned to me in confusion.

'I was always meant to die, Catharine. It doesn't matter.'

'No! I'm your sister and you're not going to die, I'm gonna take care of you. You're not going anywhere as long as I'm around.' I said.

Tom crept up to her, taking the fiery blade, burning his hand. He threw it down and held her. She looked away, tears flowing down her face. He held her chin making her look at him. He smiled a little.

'When I said that, I meant this situation. I hated that they kidnapped you and torture you all the time. We're always off trying to escape. I just wish I could have a break and just spend some time with you.' He said.

'We don't have that time, Tom.' She said.

'Not now but when all this is over, we'll have all the time in the world and the first thing I'll do is pick you up and kiss you.'

'Arina will kick your ass to the moon.' She said, dazed.

'Then I'll take you with me. Come on, you know I love you. Are you gonna make me say it again?' He asked, smirking.

'Hell yes.'

'Get a room!' I said, waving as I went back to Bill.

Ayesha finally found someone worth dying for.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**Tom's POV:**

"Fine, I love you more than anything in the world." She smiled; she twisted her fist into my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. My arms slid around her back and pressed my eyebrows against hers. She pulled away slowly, and I wiped her last tears.

"I'm coming tomorrow night." She jumped in excitement.

"YAY! But wait you're not fully trained! How, can you!"

"That's what I said."

"Arina really wants us back?"

"Yes, but at the same time. To make sure you don't die."

"Oh yeah, what's the first thing you're going to do when you enter this castle?"

"Call out for you, fight off some wizards. Save the girl I love and run."

"Ha-ha nicely planned."

"Isn't it?" She giggled. It was nice to see her happy again.

"So I can touch you for real, kiss you for real. I'm so excited!" She hugged me tightly. We held for couple seconds. She looked around and then took my hand.

"What was that for?"

"To check if Cat was still here."

"She was here? What when!"

"When you told me you loved me." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. She squeezed my hand tight; a light shone out bright; enough to light up the room. I saw her almost trip over her foot.

"I'm okay." She fell perfectly into my arms.

"Sure you are." She pressed her lips against my hand.

"Good luck."

"Oh yea, what was the squeeze for?"

"You have some of my magic. It will guide you tomorrow night." I stared at my hand.

"Sweet, I have to go I guess. See you tomorrow." I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ey, tomorrow kay?" She hugged me once last time and stepped back then slowly vanished.

I shot up from my bed, and then somehow falling over. I held onto the bed to help me up. I heard a loud cough, I slowly turned my head towards the noise. I saw Arina and jumped.

"HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED THE…"

"Language." She sounded scary calm. I couldn't help but yell.

"But WHY!"

"Tom! Don't you dare…"

"DARE WHAT?" I felt a slap, Arina was in front of me looking more angry then I had ever seen her.

"You almost let my daughter kill herself." I swallowed hard, I felt my body shake.

"N-no. I-it wasn't s-suppose to…"

"You almost let her."

"She took it the wrong way Arina."

"Why would you bring it up anyway?" She roared. I was 100 percent sure that her voice could be heard thousands of miles away.

"Arina, I'm…" I ducked past her and fled out the room.

"Gotta run, gotta run." I saw a tiny room coming up and burst through the door and locked it behind me. I breathed heavily.

"Oh god…" I looked up my breath stopping for a second.

"Holy…"

I was in a weapons room.

**Ayesha's POV:**

I gave him one last hug and vanished. My eyes flew open and let them roam around. I was in my sisters arms, along with Bill. They looked down at me hard. I pushed Catharine out the way and slowly got up. I fell back; I felt nails digging into my skin. I looked up and saw Bill. He looked down at smiled.

"Careful now." I was back in my sisters arms.

"So, I heard my brother said he loved you?" Bill said. I buried my face into my sister's chest.

"Cathy! You told him!"

"What? I find it cute!"

"Tom barely tells girls he loves them." I looked back at Bill.

"Aw, I'm special." I looked at Catharine who had a big smile planted on her face.

"Catharine, the twins are coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I nodded. Bill looked at my confused.

"Are there other twins?"

"No, she means tomorrow is the night you and Tom save us." Bill looked frightened.

"No, wait what why! We're not even ready!"

"Actually you guys are, just believe." Catharine tried to reason.

"No! Why would we save you two without any experience?"

"Bill, you and Tom possess twin power. As much as you two suck combine your power and you're invincible." I said hoping it would calm his spaz attack down. "Plus Tom has some of my power."

"He has what?" Catharine said in her big sister voice.

"Some of my power…?"

"Why are you stupid?"

"I said SOME! NOT ALL."

"Okay as long as it's some." I poked my tongue out. I pressed my back against the wall and watched my sister calm down Bill.

"Don't you want to save us? Bill I truly believe you're ready." She had said something after that in a whisper. The only words I could hear were death and help. I caught Cat look at me. I turned my head.

"I still don't approve, What if I die? What if I…"The room was finally quiet. I looked back at the two and found my sister kissing Bill. He chewed down on her lip, while I saw her play with his, is that a tongue pierce?

"EW GET A ROOM!"

They continued to kiss. All I could do is laugh and watch.


	27. Chapter 24

**Shadowblood - Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It was my turn and TokioUndead did a great job tracking me down! :D I was drowning in homework and writing competitions, being sport house athlete…*sigh* But I'm back with a brand new chapter! Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! **

Chapter 24 – The Unexpected

**Bill's POV**

'It's okay, Bill. I'll be fine. You need the last minute practice. We'll see each other for real tomorrow.' Catharine insisted, smiling as she said the last line.

'Okay.' I conceded, smiling back, hoping it looked convincing. I still wasn't happy leaving her alone with just Ayesha. Who would protect them? A lot could happen, they could be tortured again. Of they'd put up a fight but who knows if it'd be enough.

'Can't fool me. I see right through that smile, Bill and still I say…_I'll be fine._ Now go! You can rescue me tomorrow!' She said laughing as she pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back hard, not laughing but at least smiling genuinely.

As she pulled away, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and left. The first person I saw when I opened them again was Tom smiling slightly despite our battle tomorrow. I think he was still raw from his confession to Ayesha and that made me smile.

Arina stood silently for a moment but it looked like she was uneasy, eager yet just a little anxious, nervous. She fidgeted, she couldn't seem to keep still, tomorrow she would see her girls again but would it last. Her eyes focused on me, dilating slightly.

'Now that you're here, come. Both of you. And Tom? Bring the necklace.' She said, gliding out of the room.

Tom pulled the necklace out of his pocket and we followed her, by now we knew our way around the castle except when a room decided to pop up on its own. Enchanted buildings were funny like that.

We followed Arina to the library; a book lay open on the stand which Arina snatched up. She flipped the page and slammed the book down again onto the table in front of us.

'Ayesha…it turns out is right. She is destined not to live through this. I'm not willing to just let her go so both of you will learn the spell for the necklace. I know that you already know it but as you're not experienced, it is required for you two to spend 2 hours meditating.' She said, fiercely.

Both Tom and I groaned. Seriously? Sitting on the ground going 'ummm' for 2 whole hours?

'Meditating is not the same here boys. Listen carefully. Each of you focus on one of my girls; strengthen the bond between both of you. The bond is important, crucial. Only a bond strong enough can carry the magic of the necklace. In case Ayesha switches roles with Catharine, as…sacrifice, Bill must learn it as well. If Ayesha truly is the sacrifice, only Tom can do the deed. Go meditate now!' She said.

She threw her hands out and a breeze caught us along with a fog, Arina drifted in the distance and then Tom did too. I was alone in the wind and fog. I didn't know which way was up of where the ground went. There was just me and deep inside me, Catharine.

I closed my eyes, crossing my legs carefully, lowering myself down…I hope. I brought out our link and thought of her.

**Catharine's POV**

'So there's nothing we can do to prepare?' Ayesha asked me, worries making dents above her brows.

'Why do you ask?' I said, exasperated. Little sisters, they pester you endlessly.

'Because you spent 17 years of your life in the library training and learning and you know more spells.' She rushed out, cheeks flaming.

A smile forced its way out as pride and triumph filled me. It was always great to hear your little sister say you're awesome.

'Well, we could practice I guess. Tomorrow's gonna be tough and we should protect ourselves as best we can, just in case Tom and Bill have their hands full.' I said, thinking carefully, searching through years of spells and exercises.

'Well what do you suggest? Which spell?'

'Emotion Animation! Focus on an emotion and shoot the life magic into a non-living thing. Only takes a spark.' I said, remembering the laughs we had when Ayesha made an overactive rock puppy all those years ago.

'Um…I don't remember…' She admitted, shrugging her shoulders as I sighed.

'Watch.' I said already calling out the magic.

The bed was in the corner, unused and I focused on it. I thought of how Bill came to the rescue that time, to save Ayesha. Pure warrior. Brave, noble and selfless. Deep inside me I felt our connection, felt him meditating. I smiled.

I opened my eyes, flicking a single spark of living, pulsing magic to the bed. Ayesha watched as the bed-warrior twisted, raised on two legs and stood up. It even broke off a side bar to use as a weapon. Then it placed the make shift weapon against the bedding and bowed.

'Oh yeah! The rock puppy spell!' Ayesha yelped, then she had a weird look on her face. She placed a hand gently over her heart.

'Tom's here. Meditating I think.' She said, closing her eyes.

'Focus Ayesha. Don't find him. Leave him to his own practice. Now remember, life magic is special to all that's why we call it back once it's done.' I said, holding my hand out.

A spark siphoned out from the middle of the bed-warrior and melted into my fingertip and without it the bed-warrior fell instantly, a badly misshapen bed.

'Okay, okay. Let me try!' Ayesha said, closing her eyes.

I moved to sit on the bed and watch my sister glow with her magic.

**Bill's POV**

I've never felt so close to Catharine before. I needed her by me, wanted to hold her in my arms and make sure nothing bad would ever happen to her. I wanted to protect her and be close to her so bad. Our bond was so strong now I would almost think it would wrench me out of the wind, out of the fog and straight to her.

Then something tugged deep in me. It felt like fingers, fingers wrapping around my spine. Then another tug, harder and after that, it pulled. I was flying…backwards, painfully. I couldn't breathe, the rushing wind stole the air just as I was about to take it.

Then I heard the thud and felt the cold floor against my back. My heart racing, I gasped, gulping in as much air as my lungs would take. There were lights and I smelt the dusty ancient smell of old books. It was a comforting thing and yet it made me jump just a little. I could see, smell and touch again. These must be what birth feels like.

A slender face came above me, I couldn't see for the light behind it but I knew it was Arina from the second her dress skimmed along my hand. It was made of soft peat moss.

'Bill? Get up. You did great with the meditating. Now it's time for food, shower and rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you and your twin.' She said gently.

I stood up wobbling a little. It was like learning to walk all over again. My legs felt like jelly but in a few seconds I was fine, just tired. I followed Arina to the banquet hall where Tom was already eating, eyes focused on something far away.

'Thomas?' I said softly, checking on him. He looked up instantly, eyes narrowing.

'Stop that. You know that's not my name.' he protested. He was fine apparently though he didn't look like it. Then as if he read my mind which he probably might have, he gave me a once over look and grimaced.

'You look like crap too.' He said.

'The first meditation is hard on all beings. Usually they vomit or black out, you two have once again proven yourselves as great warriors.' Arina said, marching me to the chair opposite Tom.

As I sat down she moved to take the centre seat between us. We ate in silence. No one said a word but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it felt peaceful, serene like the most natural thing in the world.

After we ate, Arina said we should shower and head to bed. As we walked she held our hands and stopped us. She held Tom's face and kissed his forehead and then did the same with me. She smiled and closed her eyes.

'A blessing for the twin warriors, protectors of my daughters and savior of this realm. We shall go to battle in bravery and pride.' She said, dropping our hands and letting us go.

We smiled back and walked out, heading to our room. We each walked into a bathroom and showered as fast as we could. I've never felt so tired in my life. The hot water felt amazing and the steam was still rolling off of me when I was done. I dried myself with a towel and dressed in some boxers and sweats.

I stepped out and flopped onto my bed, pulling the blanket up to my chest. Tom stepped out and dumped himself on his bed too, turning off the lights. It was quiet still but I knew he wanted to say something. Something really important. So, I stayed awake. I didn't have to wait long.

'Bill, you know I meant it right? When I said I love her. I really do.' Tom said softly, waiting for my answer.

'Yeah I know. You've never said it to any girl before.' I said, smiling in the darkness.

'Yeah…she's different.' Tom said, and I could hear the smile in his voice too.

'I'm happy for you, Tom.' I said, eyes barely staying open.

'Thanks, Bill. Goodnight.' He said, letting out a big yawn.

'Night.' I whispered back, the need for sleep winning over my speech.

**Bill's POV  
The next morning…**

'Boys! We must leave soon. Get up! Go eat something then join me on the tower. And _hurry._' Arina said loudly, walking out of the room.

For the first time in our lives, me and Tom woke up without complaining. Sunlight streamed in and the clouds looked happy and the sky was a peaceful looking blue. It was hard to believe a battle would happen today, the eclipse blocking out the beautiful day.

But today the sky lied, I could hear the signs. The birds didn't sing. The town was quiet. There was no wind. Everything was so still and so tense. I could taste it in the air.

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and got ready. Tom was gone by the time I got out so I ran to the banquet hall. Tom ate nervously, eating neatly for once. I grabbed a piece of toast and a purple fruit, shoving it down my throat.

'Tom, we gotta go! Stuff it your mouth so we can go!' I said, my words muffled by the food as I started walking out of the room.

Tom sighed, grinned and stuffed the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. He ran after me, looking a lot like a chipmunk with nuts in its cheeks. We raced up to the tower, Tom and I pushing each other to get there first. Arina rolled her eyes, seeing us, placing her hands on her hips.

'Come on, boys. I think you'll like our transport very much.' Arina said, smiling slyly as she turned to the sky.

'There's nothing here.' I whispered, leaning to Tom.

'I know.' Tom whispered back.

'_Fero magna est! Veni, et tribus vestrum in suo nos egregius! Quaeso veni__!' _Arina exclaimed into the wind, her voice rising to a shout, her hands facing the clouds.

It sounded like Latin but I couldn't be sure. Then we heard wing flaps, like birds but it was a lot louder, it sounded huge. Then a squawk of an eagle rang out proudly in the air. My jaw dropped. I couldn't speak. No freaking way.

'We're riding that thing?' Tom shouted.

'Now, now, Tom. Don't be rude to the gryphons. They're nice creatures and you'll hurt their feelings insulting them like that.' Arina chided, stroking the feather-fur of the monster thing.

Another one alighted on the castle, three of them. They were lion sized which suits since chest to tail happens to be all lion. Except for the wings and the head, those belonged to an eagle. It turned its head catching my eye it unfurled its wings. Despite the fact that I was scared shitless, they were actually really beautiful. The way each glossy feather flexed and shaped the wind, the smooth golden fur. Huge, powerful muscles twisted and rippled as it moved. Majestic. Arina stroked its beak and it kneeled low for her. She jumped onto its back, rooting her fingers into the fur part.

'They are brave, warrior-like creatures. Very loyal. They won't attack us but you best show them respect.' Arina said, yanking her hands slightly to turn the gryphon.

I drew a shaky breath, nodding at Tom; I pushed my fear far back to the corner of my mind, shut it in a box and mentally swallowed the key. I started towards the gryphon, one foot in front of the other. Behind me, a pair of footsteps followed, further to my right. Tom wouldn't let me do it on my own.

I walked a little faster, reaching one hand out in dumb instinct. Sure, throw your hand in front of a monster that could swallow you whole. Very smart, Bill, pure genius. But it didn't move, not in the aggressive sense. It cocked its head, staring at me with surprisingly warm emerald eyes.

It stretched out so suddenly I had no time to move before it bumped its beak against my hand and licked my fingers. I stifled a laugh as its feathers tickled my arm. It kneeled for me, waiting. I climbed on, watching Tom stroking the beak of his gryphon. He was smiling, eyes practically twinkling with the excitement.

'Damn they're friendly!' Tom said, jumping onto his ride.

'To us yes, wait till they see the enemy… It's a real show. Up!' Arina said before she ordered it into the sky.

Ours followed behind her, wings beating creating the strongest wind ever. I squeezed my legs against its fur, the wind threatening to knock me off. I leaned low, trying to lessen wind resistance and increase my gravity. Oh hell, I hate this. Tom on the other hand was shouting at the top of his lungs though the wind stole most of his voice. He was grinning wider than I usually do which is a hard-won title but damn, it made me wonder if he wanted to live because he was leaning forward on his gryphon, coaxing it to sure-to-crash-and-die speeds.

Arina ignored him shaking her head; I could almost hear her thoughts. _Such a boy. _I closed my eyes and pressed my face into the space where the feathers and fur merged on the neck. It was soft and it helped to keep the panic in. I stayed that way for hours until Arina shouted out to us in a voice that trumped Tom's yells.

'We're here. We're landing on the rooftop but they're sure to hear us. I'll take the guards which is when you two will run and find my girls. Once you do that bring them up to the rooftop again. Once the eclipse starts, they'll be mortal, don't let them get hurt. Once we get them, jump on the gryphons and fly as fast as you can.' Arina said, fast and clear, no room for questions or arguments.

True enough when we landed, guards swarmed around us yelling. The gryphons squawked in rage and hate, burst of flames streaming out from all three of them. Tom and I slid off our gryphons, firing up our magic. Arina was already taking down guards, live vines slashing them too quick for them to react.

We ran to the door, knocking it open and running down the stairs halfway almost falling. Our shoes made loud sounds on the cold stone but the metal steps somewhere behind us were way louder.

'Follow me!' I yelled to Tom.

Twisting my body to face partially backwards, I threw balls of my magic making electricity the theme. Strings of sparking white light hit the guards, shocking them to the ground and soon Tom's customized blue flames followed exploding at it hit the target, frying them to a crisp so bad they fell groaning to the ground. We threw a few more and turned back again, running full speed to the girls' cell.

The door was obviously locked but Tom flung his hand at it throwing a purple light at it. Without any sound at all, the door disintegrated. Yup,_ disintegrated_. Into a million little splinters so light, it rained down slowly. We ran through it the girls scrambling to their feet.

Catharine's small frame slammed into me, arms snaking around my neck; automatically I wrapped my arms around her tight, burying my face in her hair. I heard soft murmurs from Tom and Ayesha but I was too drunk with Catharine's presence to care. It wasn't like how I projected myself. That was almost nothing compared to this.

'It's really you.' She whispered, looking up at me with her warm chocolate brown eyes.

'I promised I'd come for you.' I said, leaning in slowly to kiss her.

Our kiss was sealed with magic, literally. My already heated up magic pulled hers out, combining and merging together as we kissed. It was like my magic loved hers too, it was amazing. We pulled away, gasping for breath.

'We're definitely continuing this later.' Catharine panted out, sliding her hand into mine.

I laughed, catching a glimpse of Tom and Ayesha locking lips. Their arms were wrapped around each other, so intense but my brother's face was soft so different from the other girls when his face was filled with want and lust. When they pulled away, Tom placed another small kiss on her forehead, taking her hand.

'Let's go.' I said.

But as we were running through the door, Tom and Ayesha fell. And they didn't get up.

**Catharine's POV**

'Ayesha!'

'Tom!'

Both of us dropped to our knees, grabbing hold of our siblings. I shook Ayesha, she was breathing but her eyes were unfocused, staring into the distance. Bill was calling Tom, slapping him lightly, he was breathing but like Ayesha he was just staring into space.

'No, NO!' my sister screamed at the air, grabbing my arm as she woke up.

'Oh my god! Shit!' Tom swore loudly as he came out of his own vision.

Ayesha looked at me for one second, eyes desperate, before bursting into tears, her body shaking with sobs. Tom crawled over shakily, stroking my sister's hair, wiping away her constant stream of tears. He wouldn't look at me.

'Tom, what is it?' Bill asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Tom looked up slowly, eyes shifting to me and going back to Bill again. He drew in a deep breath but it was shaky.

'I'm so sorry, Bill. The vision…Ayesha was supposed to be the sacrifice but…' Tom said, leaving off as he looked down.

Bill gripped my arm tight but he kept his gaze on Tom. 'Catharine's the sacrifice?' He asked, voice tight.

'No…they both are.' Tom said, taking Ayesha's hand.

'There's only one necklace.' Bill stated, voice blank.

'There's no debate, boys. If it comes to that, Ayesha takes it.' I said, strongly.

I was not about to let my baby sister die. Even if it means leaving Bill behind. Suddenly, my throat felt tight, dry. I'd have to leave him behind, along with everything else. But Ayesha was my sister, I'd do anything for her even if she didn't want me to and true enough…

'What? NO! No! You're not dying to save me, forget it!' Ayesha yelled, grabbing my arm so tight it hurt but I didn't care.

Tom pulled her slowly into his arms, wrapping his arms around her; he tried to soothe her, whispering something in her ear. Her lips trembled. I knew she wouldn't give up so I pulled out my big sister voice.

'We're not talking about this now, we have to run. When it comes to it, we'll decide then.' I said, Bill helping me to my feet.

Tom stood up, supporting Ayesha in case she was still a little weak from her vision. I felt bad tricking my sister because I'd already planned to make her take it. I wouldn't save myself and let my sister die and the only one who knew what I was planning was Bill. He looked at me now rage clear on his face; he pulled me close making sure there was no space between us as he leaned this mouth to my ear.

'Don't think like that ever. Just don't. I'm not letting you go. I'll find a way, we'll make it through.' He whispered, fierceness burning in his voice.

Even though I didn't believe it yet, I nodded my head and he pressed a hard, quick kiss to my lips, leaving the imprint of it lingering there. Then we ran, ran as fast as we could up ahead, there were the sounds of shields and swords. I brought out my magic, thinking of the practice I showed Ayesha. Emotion Animation.

I threw a single spark towards a broken door, its metal binding unraveled into arms and legs, it snatched up a sword and giving a creak of battle cry, it charged towards the hoard of guards. Thank god all the doors here were huge.

We continued running, Bill yanked me through a sharp turn and then we were stumbling up the stairs, without warning two guards jumped out one heading for Tom and one for us. Tom grunted behind us, slamming the guard against the wall before throwing him back down the stairs, strength boosted by magic.

The guard in front of us drew a sword but Bill moved his body to shield me, hands forming claws the yellow glow of his magic switched to a blazing red and with a very feral growl, Bill slashed the guard's armor shredding the metal through to the flesh. The guard stumbled and fell, tumbling down the stairs.

We ran ahead, we could see light now and we heard the clashing of swords along with the smell of burning flesh. A battle cry rose in the air followed by the squawk of a gryphon. I knew instantly who screamed out the battle cry.

'Arina!' Ayesha and I shouted simultaneously.

We burst out into the light but it was darker than midday should be. We looked up slowly; the eclipse had begun and was already halfway through.

'Run! Boys, take them and go! Now!' Arina yelled as she swiped her vines, eliminating the last of the guards.

I knew why we had to run. Of all the guards on the ground, The Ministration was not there not even one. That's when a triumphant 'now' resounded in the air. One of them pounced on Arina, fighting with a blade, cutting her vines; she slashed his arm, trying to make him drop his weapon. I was so caught up, I sensed too late the other mega-wizard emerge from the shadows holding a dagger so bright, it sparkled with a light of its own. But the light was evil, evil, poisonous and very powerful.

He advanced towards my sister, Tom moving in front of her, he matched every move the wizard made, putting himself between Ayesha and the wizard.

'Don't fool yourself child, walk away! This doesn't concern you!' The wizard hissed, anger contorting his already ugly face.

'And leave my princess to die? You must be an idiot then, ugly.' Tom taunted, flexing his fingers as the purple glow faded to an emerald green.

The wizard flicked his wrist, the dagger moving towards Tom with a speed unmatched. Tom brought up his hands up, knocking the blade away, there was clash of metal. Tom's hand was impervious. They fought constantly, Tom all the while making sure Ayesha was behind him, safe. The dagger was never ceasing in its need to slash the two of them but neither was Tom. Until he fell.

He feinted backwards, hands behind his back as he changed his magic, the new glow looked deadly. He was about to strike and so was the wizard. When Ayesha lunged forward…she had no idea he was feinting. My sister was throwing her life to save his.

'No!' Tom shouted.

'Ayesha!' I screamed, knowing what would come next yet not wanting to believe it.

The wizard slashed the dagger across my sister's belly, blood spurted out as she was blown backwards, stumbling. Tom sunk his hand into the chest of the wizard, ripping it out again in fury. He turned without hesitation, catching Ayesha as she fell backwards; he knelt on the ground slowly, holding her in his lap.

I fell to my knees beside her, Bill following me. Tom yanked out the necklace, trying to place it around her neck, but she was fighting back, she wouldn't allow it.

'I can't let you go. Please. I love you.' Tom said, trying to convince her as hard as he could while her blood pooled around us.

'No. Catharine. She'll need it. I'm so sorry.' She spluttered, fighting Tom but there was real sorrow in her eyes.

'Don't cry.' She whispered to me, wiping the tears I didn't know were there.

'No! Take it! If you let yourself die, I won't take it either! Take it, damn it!' I screamed, grabbing the necklace from Tom, I forced it around my sister's neck and held her hands as she struggled to take it off.

'Tom, hurry!' I choked out through the tears but he looked at Bill's face one second.

'I'm sorry, Bill.' He said.

'The girl you love is dying, Tom. Save her already. I can still protect mine.' He said smiling feebly but I saw the pain in his eyes. It made my heart ache knowing the pain I was causing him.

Without another word, Tom performed the spell as Ayesha looked at him, drowsily. The slash across her belly was sealing itself but she didn't seem to notice she only had eyes for Tom even after he finished the spell. But she was losing consciousness quick.

'Kiss me?' She whispered as Tom pressed his lips to hers.

Then she blacked out. Tom picked her up in his arms and Bill helped me to my feet. We started running again to the gryphons. I should have been happy. Arina was waiting for us, my sister was alive and the other wizard was nowhere to be seen. But I knew deep inside it wasn't over. I just knew.

'Don't leave just yet now!' the wizard said, jumping out in front of Bill.

'Get out of my way or you'll be dead in minutes, I swear.' Bill threatened darkly, placing me at a safe distance from the shining sword he held.

Jewels were imbedded into the long blade, the metal was the finest grade and the hilt was so marvelously sculpted, it looked absolutely beautiful but in my mind I heard dark whispers and dying screams, the souls of thousands, exactly what you need to slay an immortal like me. Bill's hand glowed a dark blue as they circled each other, the wizard holding the sword high, biding the time to strike me down.

'Stay behind me.' Bill whispered, eyes never leaving the wizard's mutilated face.

I felt the heat of the magic in his hand, it was a huge collection, and it would probably kill the wizard, if Bill hit the target. He flung the collected power at the wizard, but he dodged at the last minute. The magic hit a stone corner, exploding with a deafening roar, leaving a crater in its wake.

Bill flung his hands again but this time the magic came in the form of ice. Sharp, miniscule, splinters of ice. The wizard dodged in an irregular pattern, going one way then another, Bill followed then taking a risk, he feinted to one side, exposing the right. An easy kill. As the wizard brought up the sword above me, ready to plunge it into my currently mortal body, Bill turned, a sharp icicle pointed directly into the torso of the wizard.

I happened too fast. The plan didn't really work. The icicle pierced the wizard, killing him instantly but at the same time the sword still fell, unstoppable in its search for my blood. It fell onto Bill, skewering him clean through the shoulder and into my heart. I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything. The noise sounded strange, faded or muffled.

I felt the sword coming out of me, I couldn't keep my balance and I fell but not for long. Bill caught me and fell with me, he held me in his arms tight, and I smiled. I was getting sleepy now but I didn't want to go because I knew if I left now I wouldn't come back. Tears spilled freely from his gold-speckled brown eyes and onto my cheek. I savoured them, tiny drops of Bill's emotion, I could still feel him, I felt all his pain and sadness. He didn't want to let me go and neither did I but we both knew that it wasn't that simple.

'Please don't leave. Don't leave me. I love you so much. I'll never find anyone like you again. Not even close. I don't want to lose you now; I don't want to lose you ever.' He choked out, desperation in his eyes. If his voice hadn't cut through the fog in my mind, his eyes would have.

'It's not up to me. I'm so sorry. I'm going to miss you. I love you, Bill. So kiss me once last time before I go.' I said and I felt tears leaking from my eyes and my lips quivered.

**Bill's POV**

I crushed my lips to hers, letting her feel my love for her and unfairness of what's happening to her. I was so angry and hurt, it wasn't fair, I loved her and now she's leaving. Magic laced our kiss as her lips moved with mine, her lips were weak but I could feel the intensity of it. This would be our last kiss together.

I could feel her struggling to stay awake, to stay with me. And I felt it when she failed. I squeezed my eyes shut and kissed her until she stopped kissing back. When I pulled away, her eyes were closed and I kissed her one last time. The last of the darkness left, it was daylight again. The birds sang and the trees rustled again. The battle was over, we won. But it didn't feel like it. It left like death. I felt like death. She was gone.

I picked her up and carried her towards the gryphons. Her wounds healed on their own but her life didn't return. Deep inside me, our bond was still there, faded but I could still feel it. Loss, missing, love. Would I always feel her? Would it make it better or worse? Or was this just temporary, an echo that would fade and leave me alone? I don't know. I didn't want to think right now. I just wanted to take her home and be alone. Cause that's what I was. Alone.

As I approached, they bowed their heads all of them, even the gryphons. Arina and Ayesha had tears streaked down their face. Tom held Ayesha come, pain obvious on his face. Did he feel my pain? Yes. Would he ever understand? No. And I didn't want him to. Arina, Tom and Ayesha came around me, Arina taking her hand, Ayesha touching her face and tom holding her shoulder. But I held her. I know I should have let her go, just for them to see her but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it.

We flew home on the gryphons, they left right afterwards. I carried Catharine still, heading towards my room.

'Bill.' Tom said, looking at me.

I turned around looking at all of them. I was being selfish but I couldn't help it. I didn't know how long I'd have her for. I didn't want to lose her body too even if she wasn't in it.

'When is she going to be buried?' I asked, voice hollow and choking.

'This evening. We will incase her in a tree, in her bedroom garden.' Arina said, tears following once again.

'I just need a few minutes with her.' I said, swallowing the dryness in my throat.

'Of course.' Ayesha said, sadness in her eyes.

I turned around and went to my room, laying her on the bed. I stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead.

'I miss you. They're going to incase you in a tree. I wouldn't even get to see you every day. It's not fair that you had to go. I still love you.' I said, pausing to take in a deep breath.

'You might not be able to hear me but if you can, please promise, I'll never stop feeling you. When I go to that tree, promise you'll be there. Promise you'll stay with me. Please.' I said, tears fighting their way out of my eyes again.

Deep inside, I felt our bond tug, just a little. And I heard her, her voice so faint deep inside me. But it was there. _I promise._

A knock on the door tore me away from my thoughts and I knew it was time for me to let her go. I stood up and opened the door, letting in Arina clad in fresh clothes.

'Why don't you shower and change, then meet us in the garden beside her room. We won't start without you.' she said, picking up Catharine and taking her away.

I walked into the shower, bathe and changed. I've never felt more alone in my life. I walked out of the room and headed to Ayesha and Catharine's room. I remembered how beautiful the garden was. I wonder if it would look just as beautiful without Catharine. When I got there, I knew the answer, it didn't.

Catharine was on the ground, dressed in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. The light of the crescent moon reflected off the water and onto her, making her glow. I walked up and stood beside Tom. Arina nodded towards me and placed her hand on the trunk of a really old oak tree, leaning her lips close to the tree; she whispered a few words and the trunk twisted open and created a large, smooth space inside.

Reaching her hand out to Catharine, she levitated her body gently into the tree. She folded Catharine's hands on her belly, placing a flower underneath her palms.

'Give her something special to you. A token of remembrance.' Arina said, taking a step back to allow Ayesha to come forward. Ayesha walked up, unclasping the necklace which saved her life from around her neck. She locked it around Catharine's neck.

'I wish it could work for you now.' Ayesha said, voice shaking threatening to break.

Tom went next as Ayesha stood beside the tree. He unhooked his lip ring and slid it into Catharine's palm.

'I wish you would have stayed. It'll never be the same without you.' Tom said, eyes cast downwards.

As he walked over to stand beside Ayesha, I walked to the only girl I would ever love. I took off my silver ring and held it between my palms, heating it up. Carefully, I placed the burning ring against my shoulder. I heard the others gasp, wondering what I was doing. My flesh burned but I closed my eyes against the pain. When I took it off, there was a brown circle mark. I cooled the ring again and slid it on Catharine's finger. I leaned in close and whispered my words though I knew they would all hear me.

'That is your mark on me, permanent forever. You'll always be my princess. I love you.' I said, moving to stand next to Arina.

Arina placed her hand on the trunk again and whispered in a foreign language. The trunk twisted back and doing so, it hid Catharine from me, trapping her in the tree.

Arina hugged each of us one by one but as she hugged me she whispered. 'That mark you burned is an oath. It means you'll always love her and she, you. I'm proud of you.'

She pulled away then, walking back into the castle. Ayesha and Tom stopped in front of me. Ayesha looked hard in my eyes and I saw something there. She knew something.

'May I?' She asked, gesturing to my shoulder.

I bared my shoulder to her and she traced the circle and I saw her eyes unfocus for a moment. Tom didn't notice. But as soon as she refocused onto me, there was a change in her face. There was hope there.

'Bill, do you mind switching places for the night? I can't be in that room tonight. It's instinct, I _always follow it._' Ayesha said, though it was like she directed the last line at me. A guidance, a clue.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. She immediately pulled Tom away into the castle. I followed behind them, lying in Ayesha's bed as they left. I waited about 15 minutes, then I got up again. There was a reason, Ayesha said what she said. She had hope for something. Hope right after her sister died. It was important, I could feel it.

Again the bond inside me, so still earlier, tugged but this time with it, the mark on my shoulder tingle. _Come to the tree, Bill! Quick! Help! _I could hear panic and I ran, ran as fast as I could outside to the tree, it was shaking. I placed my hands against the tree and tried to feel a way in. _I can't breathe! _Ironic, I panic-thought, earlier she wasn't breathing at all. Was she alive? She had to be! The damn tree was shaking. I sparked my magic and using the strength of it I dug my fingers into a crack and ripped the tree open.

Catharine fell out onto the grass but she wasn't breathing. I rushed to my knees beside her, taking her into my arms, she was warm. She was alive just moments ago! I was too late! I failed again. She died twice because of me. In sheer rage and frustration, I kissed her hard but before I could pull away, she kissed me back just as strongly.

'Catharine! Catharine! Oh my god, you're back! Oh god, I love you.' I said, pressing my lips to hers again.

'I love you too. I'm never leaving you again.' She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Faraway, we registered the sound of the others waking up and running to us. She carefully slid my shirt down, revealing the mark I'd burned in her name. For the first time, I blushed about it. She kissed it, magic sparking in between.

'I can't believe you swore yourself to me.' She whispered.

'I'd do anything for you.' I said.

I leaned in again, kissing her lips softly which is exactly how they found us. Wrapped in each other's arms, linked by a bond and willingly bound by a promise.


	28. Finale

The Unexpected:

_The end has finally come, and now a time for peace _

**Tom's POV:**

_She banged hard on the tree's bark, gasping for air. A tall thin man stood there shocked. Bill? His eyes filled with tears, and then a harsh sound pierced the air. My head shot towards the sound. The tree was now split, and there was a girl on the floor gasping for air. She collapsed. Bill ran towards her, immediately I knew who she was. But how! How did she survive? _

I shot up in my bed, not knowing I hit Ayesha slightly. I looked down at her, she didn't seem to mind. I lightly shook her and she moaned. She turned over and pulled the covers over her.

"Ayesha, Hey wake up." I shook her again. Her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and smiled.

"Is it morning or did you do that to annoy me?" She smiled as she spoke.

"No, I had a vision. Didn't you have one?"

"About what? What vision?" Her eyes lingered around the room.

"Catharine's alive; she's in the garden with Bill right now!" I shouted.

She blinked at me.

"I'm serious! Come on, let's go check!" I pulled her along with me; it was pretty dark in the halls. We reached the room, which led to the garden. Through the window, moonlight poured through.

"Finally, the moon." I said smiling. It's been long since I've seen the moon.

"I know right! Thanks for saving us again." She hugged me tight; was she trying to change the subject? I wrapped my arms around her.

"So, let's go check if my sister is actually alive." How can she not believe me? I shook the idea off, and walked through the glass doors. The garden was pretty empty. Ayesha gripped my arm tight. I looked down at her; her eyes were dwelled with tears. I followed her gaze and saw two figures, lip locking. I immediately recognized the tall figure.

"Bill!" I shouted. The two pulled away, the other figures face slowly revealed.

"Catharine?" I thought I had spoken, but it was Ayesha. She tried to smile through the tears. Catharine turned around and smiled. Her dress blew as the slight wind passed her.

Ayesha ran to hug her, and I stood there to watch. _How is she alive? _I looked over at Bill, his face covered with running eyeliner, and tears. I walked over to him.

"How is she alive?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it's great! I have my love back. Everyone's happy!" I scratched my head.

"How are we going to explain her to Arina?" He shrugged again.

"Um…" He tried to think.

"Well, Tom. I think it was love that brought her back. That's my explanation." He rubbed his chest.

**Ayesha's POV:**

I can't believe it! She's back! My lovely sister is back!

I hugged even tighter. Seeing the sight of her caught my breath.

"Ayesha, I can't… breathe!" I stepped back and giggled.

"Sorry, it's just… HOW?" She bit her lip.

"I don't know." I felt her hand wipe my tears. "Just don't cry, be happy." I dived in for another hug. But she ran off to Bill.

"Oh, you're so mean." I pouted, and felt two hands around me. I tilted my head back and saw Tom.

"What in the…" The four of us shot towards the noise. Couple steps away stood Arina. She looked calm, but yet confused. I gulped hard, and took a step away from Tom. Her head shot towards Catherine. Tears flowed down her cheek.

"How… how are you…"

"Alive?" Catharine finished for her. Arina ran to hug her; I could see she hugged her a bit too tight.

"Arina, stop your… hurting…" She could breathe again. She took in a gasp of air. "Me." She finished. Arina began to pace back and forth, her index finger tapping against her bottom lip.

"I don't' understand. How?" Bill took a step forwards and explained what had happened in the garden.

"So, you were banging against the tree? When we buried you were you alive then?" My sister had her hands folded; they shook a little as she began to speak.

"I don't know I felt… I couldn't breathe and I needed to get out. I thought I would die again right there, since no one was out there to help. But…" She stopped for a moment to take breath. She walked over to Bill; her hand stroking his face. "Bill saved me." Her lips met with his. I smiled slightly. Arina sighed, and continued to pace.

"Arina, why don't you chill? She's alive and everything's fine, why don't we party tomorrow night." I said to lighten up the mood. The garden full of people was now quiet. One by one, they started to laugh.

"I'm serious! Why don't we party?" I felt Tom's arms tighten around my waist.

"I don't think it's bad." Tom said from behind.

"Yeah, it sounds great." Catharine joined in. We all waited for Arina's response.

"Fine, I approve."

"YAY!" I squealed.

"Ha-ha." Catharine mocked. I poked my tongue out.

"Time for rest, and I mean it. I'll search more about this … this reincarnation."

"I wouldn't call it that." I stated. "More like, CATHARINE I LOVE YOU COME BACK!" I tried my best to mock Bill.

"I do NOT speak like that." Bill implied.

"Maybe you do…" I laced my hand with Tom's and began to walk. "Maybe you don't." I said as we strode off. I closed the glass doors behind us, and walked towards his room. I jumped onto the bed, craving for some rest. Tom's hand slid behind my neck.

"No, I'm not in the mood." I pushed his hand aside, and pulled the covers over me.

"Aw." Was all he said. I felt him jump into bed besides me. I turned over, his back facing me. I shook him to see if he was awake.

"Mm?" He said; he had slowly turned to face me.

"Kiss me." I pulled his face to mine, my lips smacking with his. His hand slid to my back, and he climbed up onto me. My arms wrapped around his neck; pulling him closer. My hands went lower to unzip his jeans, while his began undoing my dress. I pulled my lips back, and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, and kissed him with all my passion….

**XXXX**

**Tom's POV:**

I blinked couple times before feeling fully awake. I looked around, the sun poured in the room.

"Sun." I whispered. I finally see the sun. I looked down at Ayesha, her hand over her chest, I pulled the covers over her; kissing her forehead lightly. She turned over, pulling the covers along with her. I stood up and slid on my jeans, and soon after slipping on a shirt. I walked down the hall, towards the dining room. The smell of food swarmed around me. I walked into the banquet hall. Bill and Catharine were feeding each other back and forth. I shook my head and walked towards them, grabbing an apple as I sat down.

"Morning." Catharine said. I nodded towards her; she continued to eat.

"Where's Ayesha?" Bill asked. I bit my lip. _If I told them would they rat me out?_

"Promise not to tell Arina..." I whispered. Catharine nodded. I waited for Bills response, I waited long enough; I smacked him across the head.

"I promise!" I breathed out.

"Ayesha and I…" I began to speak but I was cut off.

"Morning!" I turned around and saw Ayesha in a flowing white nightgown. Ayesha waved at her sister and sat beside me.

"Ooh, apple." She grabbed it and took a bite. I looked at her, while she grinned. She took another bite.

"So, you and Ayesha…?" Catharine continued.

"Oh yea…" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Tom and I had sex; I am no longer a virgin." Ayesha said confidently.

"You were never a virgin." Catharine giggled.

"CAT! Not in front of him…" Ayesha sunk in her seat.

"Don't worry; you're not Tom's first." Bill spoke.

"BILL! Not now!" I shouted at his stupidness.

"What? I'm not lying." He smiled slightly.

"Party planning; Prince Alec has to come." Catharine smirked as she spoke.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ayesha's … supposed to … Hmm… uh…" Catharine seemed lost for words.

"He was supposed to marry me; till I found out he liked to cuddle with Animals." My mouth dropped.

"Where's he from?" I asked.

"He's from the island couple thousand miles away." Ayesha checked her nails.

"I'm bored." She spoke again. Catharine and Bill seemed lost in planning the party. Where was Arina? All I could do was sit here and watch. I caught Ayesha staring at me wide eyed. Once I looked at her, she had a huge grin planted on her face.

"Tommi…" I looked around before speaking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't we continue what we did last night…?" She sounded seductive

"Arina will chop Tom's dick off." Bill warned.

"Don't worry…" She led me into the room by my shirt. She threw me on the bed… Soon her dress fell down; and I smiled.

**XXXX'**

_Party time!_

**Ayesha's POV:**

Catharine zipped up the Blue Victorian dress, and handed me my white shawl.

It hugged around my waist, and was strapless at the top. I threw down the shawl; it didn't really go with it. My dolly curls touched my bare shoulders, sending tingles down my spine. I grabbed my silver, lace choker and tied it on. I looked in the mirror; my dress looked more of a wedding dress then a partying dress. I tilted my head to the side, something was missing…

"Here you forgot your tiara!" I turned around to see my sister; Dear god she was gorgeous, it made me feel jealous. Her dress was black, and flowed around her. It was lined with rhinestones from her chest to her waist. Her hair with a neat bun; curly strands bounced around her.

"You. Look. AMAZING! Bill will totally love it! Ugh, I'm so jealous." I sighed, and took the tiara; placing it gently on my head.

"Not as amazing as you, I love the color by the way. Now, TOM will love what you're wearing." I turned around, laughing slightly.

"Oh, Catharine. We can't just stand here and fight on and on about who looks gorgeous let's go out and party!" I twirled around and clapped. Catharine plainly blinked.

"I suppose you're right." She pushed past me checking herself out…

**Tom's POV:**

I slipped on the pair of white Nike's laid out. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. White always suited me. I walked over to a stool and sat down.

"Tom! I can't find my left shoe!" I sighed at Bill's problem.

"Did you check the bathroom? The drawer?" I shouted back. We were in the room where we slept for the past couple days. Already Bill had lost something. I saw something in his hand.

"Bill check your…"

"I found it! It was in my hand the whole time!" I smacked my head, what am I going to do with him. He turned around, he wore the same thing as me; a tux but without the bow, and it was all in black. He smiled hugely, and jumped up and down.

"Stop, you're making me… nervous…" Bill stopped.

"Aww, why big brother?" He bit down on his lip.

"What if she doesn't like what I wear?"

"Really Tom? Really?" Bill declared.

"Yes Bill, really." He sighed and walked over to me.

"She'll love it!" He sang.

"Come on, they want to meet us in the ball room." I stood up and began walking out.

"Oh yeah, race ya!" He ran past me.

"No, Bill." But he left before he could hear me.

I simply walked after.

**Ayesha's POV:**

My sister and I stood at the top of the balcony that led down to the party. I looked down for Tom. I turned to see my sister doing the same for Bill.

"See them?" She asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Maybe they're getting ready." I turned back to the crowd and saw tall skinny figure running through the crowed, then followed by another tall figure.

"Cat, right there." I pointed towards the twin. The music began to play, and the crowd of people started to make a way to the twins. I felt sick to the stomach. Arina showed up, here yes dark red; I could tell she was tired.

"Arina, what happened?" I asked worryingly.

"No time to ask just get down there." She smiled and disappeared into thin air. I looked over at Catharine and made my way down the spiral staircase. I looked around as I walked. Catharine showed up beside me, her face lit with excitement. We stopped at the bottom, my heart beating even faster…

**Tom's POV:**

She looked like the most beautiful creature as she made her way down the steps, he dress following behind her. The two girls stopped at the bottom, I could tell they were nervous. I looked over at Bill, he was shaking. I poked him with my elbow.

"Why are you nervous?" He looked down at me.

"People staring…" He looked around. "I've never been stared down this way before, and it doesn't feel good." I looked down at my hands.

"What will happen when we have to return home?"

"Oh no, I forgot about that." I could tell he didn't want to leave. Ayesha began walking towards me, she stumbled as she walked. I caught her before she slipped.

"Why so nervous?" I smirked.

"I'm not nervous; I'm just, well I don't know." She stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"Now please welcome the Sisters of Alicante!" Ayesha hooked her arm with mine. We walked down the aisle to the dance floor. Her arms slid around my neck, while my hands were placed on her hips. Slowly the music began to play; we moved along to the soothing beat.

"I have a question…" She looked up at me.

"What are you going to do when it's time for me to go?" She sighed and kissed me.

"Don't worry Catharine and I made something." She kissed me once again.

"And that is?"

"That my dear love is a surprise." Her head rested on my chest. I looked over at Bill who twirled Catharine around.

Through the night we danced and danced… Danced while in love…

**XXXX**

_The next morning…_

We were outside, Bill and Catharine lip locking with each other. Arina stared at them with a sour face. I stood there with my hand around Ayesha.

"So shall we?" Arina asked. The group nodded. Ayesha moved away from me. She walked over to her sister; pulling her away from Bill. He walked over to me.

"I don't want to leave." He said. I couldn't help but agree. Arina waved her hands in the air; she made a circle with her hand and slowly pulled them apart. A portal came into view; a swirling vortex shook the air around; causing the leaves to float up into the air.

"It was nice to have you two here and I hope your journey is safe." Arina told us. She walked over; giving us a tiny hug. She walked over to her girls. Bill and I began walking towards the portal.

"WAIT!" I heard Ayesha say. She ran over, and handed two necklaces with keys attached. She looked up and smiled.

"When you want to visit, stick the key in the air like your opening a door and you'll be back." She handed the two necklaces to us, and ran off to Catharine. I handed one necklace to Bill, and we slipped it on.

"BYE!" The girls shouted. Bill and I waved goodbye and stepped through.

I screamed as my face met with the floor. I looked around for Bill, he stood up sighing. _We were still at the concert? _

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys for the past week! Where have you guys been?" Georg shouted. I scratched my head.

"We were somewhere." Bill said. I sat down on the mini couch.

"Well you're lucky we didn't tell anyone." Georg said calling Gustav. He walked in looking angry.

"Thank god we found you!" Gustav crossed his arms.

"We can never leave you two alone!" Georg spoke. I rolled my eyes. They walked out and I looked over at Bill with a smile.

"That was fun…" He popped up.

"What being yelled at?" I followed him. He nodded.

"I think… you know what I'm thinking." Bill said. I smiled and pulled off the necklace and stuck it in the air.

"1…2…3…!"

**Ayesha's POV:**

"I kind of missed them now." My sister and I were sat in the garden playing with the flowers. I ripped one out the ground and sniffed it.

"Mm, smelly." Catharine giggled. We heard something crash not too far from here. There was something in the bush.

"Catharine, there's something…"

"I can hear." She stood up; I followed.

"Show yourself!" She shouted.

"No need to threaten, it's us!" a familiar masculine voice spoke. Bill's head poked out the bush smiling.

"Couldn't live without me?" Catharine asked. He jumped out; attacking her with a hug. I looked around for Tom.

"Where's… Tom?" Bill stopped spinning Catharine around and stared at the bushes for a moment.

"He did crash into the bushes with me, I'm pretty sure." I sighed and let him continue his rejoice with Catharine." I slowly backed up; my back met with a chest.

"Hm, now I wonder where Tom is…" I heard someone familiar. I turned around and hugged him tight.

"YOU BUM! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I hugged him tighter, I felt him return the pressure.

"I missed you even if it was for a while." He kissed my head.

"I missed you too!" I stepped back, and felt his hand on my neck. I placed my hand over his. I tippy toed up and kissed him.

"Ayesha! Help me do that thing…" I stepped away from Tom and stared at her.

"What thing?" _Seriously... what?_

"That boom… thing." I thought for a moment.

"OH!" I skipped over to her. We held each other's hand tight and pointed to the air. Nightfall fell quick. We then looked at each other and twirled out finger in the air; creating a whirlpool of sparks. Out of the whirls pool shot the first firework, it rained down in a shower of fading sparks.

"I think it can do it on its own." Catharine dropped her finger and walked over to Bill; wrapping her arms around him. The two began kissing, slowly. I too had dropped my finger. Tom walked over sweeping me off my feet with a hug.

"I love you." He said. I smiled shyly.

"I love you too…" I pulled his face to mine; diving in for a kiss.

**FINISHED. YES. THE END. DUN DUN DUN. Hehe. Thanks for reading and giving the lovely reviews. Now PEACE :D – Tokioundead483 ;] **


End file.
